


The King and the Empress

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 20,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly unrelated Sanaki x Naesala drabbles and oneshots.  December 2007 to February 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veisalgia

“Good morning, Empress.”

“Mnngh. Go away.”

Naesala chuckled. “Hangovers are like that. Here, I brought you a glass of water. It won’t help much, but it’s better than nothing.”

“…thank you.” Sanaki took a sip of the offered glass. “Did they find out who spiked the punch?”

“Some Begnion noble with too much time on his hands and not enough common sense did it. The guards threw him out shortly afterwards, but it seems you didn’t notice.” He paused. “That might have been because you were occupied with draping yourself over the nearest nobleman.”

She blinked. “Did I really?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Luckily for you, your guards are already undertaking damage control, so I don’t believe your reputation will suffer too badly.”

“Ah. Good to hear.”

“Then again, they might be a bit preoccupied, if what I heard was true…” Naesala mused.

“…I don’t want to know, do I,” she asked, sighing.

He chuckled. “Most likely not, Empress.”

“I can’t remember any of last night,” Sanaki stated, setting the glass down, “but I assume you were sober?”

“Unfortunately, I was not. Tipsy enough to do ridiculous things, sober enough to remember them in the morning,” Naesala explained ruefully. “Apparently, I lose all sense of taste when drunk.”

“ _You_ have _taste_?” she asked incredulously. “That’s a surprise.”

He clutched at his chest in mock horror. “You wound me, Empress.”

“You deserve it, King- err, Naesala.” Sanaki paused. “Why are you still here? I’m not complaining, but I thought you were leaving for Serenes as soon as dawn broke, and I doubt that you decided to stay only because you wanted to inform me of last night’s events.”

Naesala smirked. “I have learned,” he replied, “that women expect you to call in the morning.”


	2. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janaff and Ulki discuss the apostle's romantic inclinations.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? I must have misheard that. I thought you said, ‘Naesala’s most likely off seducing the apostle.’”

“That is what I said,” Ulki replied calmly.

“ _What_?” Janaff squeaked, nearly falling out of the tree he was perched in. “No one tells me anything!” He paused, and added, “Are you sure we’re talking about the same apostle here?”

“How many apostles are at this camp?” Ulki asked.

“Good point. …Hey, Ulki?”

“Yes?”

“You seem pretty calm about this.”

Ulki shrugged. “Better her than Princess Leanne. Or Prince Reyson.”

“That’s true,” Janaff admitted. “How’d you find out about this, anyway?”

“…” Ulki thought for a moment, then replied slowly, “They are… rather loud.”


	3. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanith doesn't want Naesala near her empress.

“It is highly inappropriate.”

Sigrun shrugged. “He is her bodyguard. It is only natural that he’s with her.”

“Even off the battlefield?” Tanith asked.

“We never know when we’ll be attacked-“

“And those _looks_?”

Sigrun couldn’t answer that, so Tanith continued. “Even if it is merely professional, it is inappropriate. If it is not merely professional, it is an outrage as well. I will have to speak to-“

“Tanith?”

She turned to see Leanne staring curiously at her. “…Princess Leanne,” she responded politely.

“What… what you speak about?” the heron asked.

The deputy commander sighed. “It is nothing, princess.”

Leanne shook her head. “Want to know.” Pause. “Wait here.” She ran off.

“This cannot end well. Commander-” Tanith looked around. “…Commander?”

Leanne returned, pulling Nealuchi by the arm. She babbled for a few seconds in the Old Tongue and he translated. “Lady Leanne wishes to know what you were talking about just now.”

Tanith cursed inwardly. “It is nothing that she would find of interest, Chamberlain Nealuchi.”

Leanne sighed, paused, and babbled something more to Nealuchi. His eyes widened. “Scandalous? Why, it means disgraceful, shameful, shocking, or improper. Why do you ask?”

“Yes, why do you ask, Leanne?” Naesala commented as he and Sanaki arrived. “Surely the Deputy Commander is not discussing any scandals with you?”

“Naesala!” Leanne chirped, as Tanith tried in vain to shush her. She chattered happily in the heron tongue.

“My, my.” Naesala chuckled. “That _is_ quite an accusation, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Sanaki asked.

Naesala smirked. “Tanith believes that our relationship, dear Empress, is ‘scandalous.’”

Tanith paled. Leanne nodded. Nealuchi’s jaw dropped.

Sanaki glared.

“Empress-” Tanith began.

“Deputy Commander, I would appreciate it if you did not spread gossip about me,” Sanaki interrupted, crossing her arms. “And why Leanne, of all people? Surely you know that she’s too innocent for such things!”

“ _Empress_!”

“I am very disappointed in you, Tanith.” With that, she stormed off.

The deputy commander blinked. “…I notice she didn’t actually deny it…”

“Really, Deputy Commander.” Naesala smirked. “You would think you’d have learned your lesson.”

Tanith glared. “And you do not deny it either!”

“Nestling would never-“

“Nealuchi, I don’t need you to defend my honor.”

“Erm…”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should be guarding your empress.” He followed after her.

“Get back here, you-“

“Tanith!” Leanne interrupted. “Why is it scandalous?”

“…” Tanith chose her words carefully. “The apostle should not be… associating… so closely with older men.”

The heron turned to Nealuchi and spoke; rather than translating, however, Nealuchi raced after Naesala, shouting, “Nestling! Nestling!”

Leanne blinked. “All I say is if it love…”

“WHAT? Naesala, you- you- ugh!” Tanith ran in the direction Naesala had gone. “Get back here!"

Leanne sighed, and turned to Sigrun, who stepped out from behind a tree. “What is her problem?”

“I don’t know.” Sigrun chuckled. “My, but gossip does spread fast, doesn’t it?”

“Huh?”

“Never mind.”


	4. Cosmetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Leanne give Naesala a makeover.

“This is completely undignified.”

“Stop complaining and put on this barrette.”

Naesala continued to merely glare at her, leaning against the wall of Sanaki’s tent. She sighed and placed the barrette herself.

“I think the red one looks better on him than the pink one does,” Sanaki commented. “It brings out his eyes. What do you think, Leanne?”

 _“I like it!”_ Leanne giggled and nodded. _“You look very pretty, Naesala.”_

“Oh, _thanks_ ,” Naesala replied, twitching. “I can’t believe you would actually order me to take part in this…”

“Makeup session.” Sanaki dabbed some blush on his cheeks. “So you’re saying that you don’t mind being ordered to kill people, but you won’t sit down for a little preening?”

 _“She has a point,”_ Leanne commented.

“…Traitor.”

Leanne grinned and replied, _“Don’t you think that’s a little harsh, Naesala?”_

Naesala sighed. “Only a lit- there is no way you’re putting that lipstick on me,” he snapped at Sanaki, who hid the offending makeup behind her and attempted to look innocent.

 _“Heehee! Maybe we should get Nealuchi to join in…”_

“You wouldn’t.”

Leanne smirked evilly. _“I would. Nealuuuuuuchi!”_ she called out.

“Lady Leanne?” Nealuchi appeared at the entrance to Sanaki’s tent. “What- hee hee hee!”

“Not _you_ , too!” Naesala protested, as the elderly raven continued to giggle.

“I’ve always thought,” Nealuchi commented between snickers, “that you’d - hee! - look very nice with some eyeshadow, Nestling.”

Sanaki smirked. Leanne grinned. Naesala twitched. ‘Today is going to be a _long_ day,’ he thought miserably.


	5. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala tries to comfort Sanaki right before they go off to fight one last time.

“…Sephiran… No! Sephiran! Sephiran…!”

As Sanaki wept, Naesala stood silently to one side. When the others began to pass through the doorway, he spoke up. “Empress. …We should go.”

“…” Sanaki stood shakily - and almost immediately buried her face in Naesala’s coat, sobbing. “…why… why did it turn out like this? Sephiran… Sephiran is…”

Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

They stood there for a few moments; Naesala said nothing as she cried against him. Finally, her tears slowed.

“…Sephiran…” she murmured. Looking up at him, she spoke. “Naesala. I - I order you not to die. I mean-”

“I know,” he replied softly. “But you needn’t worry about me.”

She smiled and pulled away from him.

“…Do you need help putting on that pendant?”

Sanaki shook her head. “I think I can do it myself,” she replied, fastening it around her neck. “But thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he answered. “Are you ready to go save your people?”

She nodded. “I am. I - I can’t let Sephiran have died for nothing.”

“Good.” He smiled and ruffled her hair. “Don’t get killed out there, Sanaki. I can’t protect you from everything, and Begnion - Tellius - still needs you.”

The empress nodded and began to walk through the doorway.


	6. Perverted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki doesn't let her age stop her from copping a lot of feels.

The first time, Naesala was willing to believe it was an accident.

Sanaki was perched on Naesala’s back, arms wrapped around his waist. The wind was furious, and it was difficult for her to keep on.

Then, a particularly strong blast of wind rushed past. One of her hands slipped downwards, moving from his waist to the front of his p… oh dear.

Before Naesala could comment, Sanaki pulled it away immediately, blushing furiously. No further slips occurred, and the raven king assumed it was something that he really ought not to mention to his employer, if he wanted his pay to remain undocked. (Being paid less due to perverted comments had happened all too often to Naesala. This job was aggravating enough at its _full_ compensation, thank you very much.)

The second time, he was more suspicious.

She’d been cornered by an armored knight, and was backed against a wall with a lance against her chest.

“Cym- Cym-” she stammered, most likely unable to concentrate enough to call forth the mighty fire spell. Despite his helmet, Naesala could glimpse a faint smirk as the knight drew back his lance, and-

-fell to the floor, easily killed in one swoop by the raven. Naesala cawed in triumph, as Sanaki started up at her savior.

“ _This_ time,” Naesala crowed, turning around to check on the battle, “why don’t you stay _behind_ the melee fighters, hmm?”

A moment later, he was startled by hands slipping around his waist and the empress’s breath on his back. “…I’ll stay close,” she promised, and the raven king knew, somehow, that she was smirking.

Attempting to ignore the flush rising over his face, Naesala pried her fingers off him. “ _Some_ of us still have to fight, you know,” he pointed out, intending to sound cross, but in reality sounding petrified.

Well, at least his voice didn’t crack.

Reluctantly, Sanaki backed away, and went to hide behind Deputy Commander Tanith. Naesala, on the other hand, was nearly hit by an arrow while trying to make sense of what had just happened.

The third time, Naesala fully realized that Sanaki Kirsch Altina, thirteen-year-old empress of Begnion, was a pervert.

It had started innocently enough – there were only so many places to sit in the army’s dining area, and the only other unoccupied spot was next to Skrimir. (Despite both being in the same army, the empress and the lion got along… strikingly, in the sense that one was usually close to striking the other before someone finally managed to calm down the two.)

Thus, Naesala wasn’t too worried when the empress sat down next to him, and the first few minutes of the meal passed without great event. Then…

“ _Naesala, why is your face all red_?” Leanne inquired in the heron language, tilting her head curiously.

“B-Because…” On second thought, Naesala decided that Leanne wouldn’t understand ‘the thirteen-year-old girl sitting next to me is feeling me up’ unless he said it in the ancient tongue, and Reyson had never gotten around to teaching him the words for ‘grope’, ‘molest’, and ‘invasion of personal space’. “…Soup’s too hot.”

“ _Oh? Mine was okay, I think… Do you need to go lie down for a moment? You’re very flushed._ ”

Reyson spoke up. “Leanne, I don’t think a hot soup warrants-“

“No, no, Leanne’s right, I’d better go rest, dinnerwasdeliciousthankyouI’mgoingnow!” he squawked, nearly knocking his glass over in his haste to leave the table. Stumbling backwards, he dashed off to the relative safety of his quarters.

(“Well, that was… interesting,” Rafiel commented, eyeing the formerly occupied seat next to him. Experimentally, he tried a taste of Naesala’s soup. “…This isn’t even warm…”)


	7. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Naesala discuss old times.

“You called, Your Highness?”

“King Kilvas.”

“You even remembered my old title. I’m flattered.” Naesala smirked at the empress, pointedly looking down at her. “You haven’t changed a bit, I see.”

Sanaki glared at him. The leverage from her throne still wasn’t enough to make her as tall as he was. “I’ll have you know I grew a _foot_ -”

“And you still have that temper I remember so clearly. ( _And_ you’re still shorter than me.)”

“(Be quiet.) Hmmph. I can see that you’re still as obnoxious as ever, crow.”

“Crow? You wound me, empress,” Naesala responded, mock hurt in his voice. “Here I thought we had built some respect between us-”

“ _Naesala._ ”

“ _Sanaki._ ” Naesala continued to smirk and pulled himself a chair. “Was there any particular… reason you wanted me?”

“I-”

“Reminiscing about old times? I thought that might be it. You’ll forgive me if I don’t look back on being ordered around all the time with much fondness.”

“Forgiven,” Sanaki replied. Then she cursed. “But that wasn’t what I-”

“Then again, it wasn’t so bad. I suppose.” Naesala blinked. “Did you say something?”

“I _did_ ,” Sanaki answered, glaring, “but thanks to you, I’ve forgotten what I was intending to talk to you about.”

“So sorry.” After a few seconds’ pause, Naesala spoke again. “Do you still have that Zelgius poster in your bedroom?”

“I was _thirteen_ -”

“That’s a yes, then.”

“ _No_!” she squeaked. “Of course not!”

“…” Naesala turned his head. “Prove it.”

“Not a chance.” Sanaki shook her head. “Is that really the best you can do to get into my bedroom, Naesala? You must be getting slow in your old-”

“I am at the _peak_ of my abilities, thank you very much,” Naesala interrupted, turning back to glare at her, “and I am still as… successful as I ever was.”

“Prove it.”

“Gladly.”

In a minute, he’d leaned over and was kissing her fiercely. (Naesala never went slowly. Not ever.)

“You know,” Sanaki commented as she caught her breath, “every single empress before me is spinning in her grave.”

“The former kings of Kilvas,” Naesala replied with a smug look, “are cheering me on. Except for King Reese, but he was a prude and no one ever liked him anyway.”

Sanaki chuckled. “Is that so?”

“Of course.” He paused, and then commented, “You’ve probably replaced that poster with something even more embarrassing…”

“Have not.”

“Prove it.”

“Gladly.”


	8. Age of Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala freaks out re: Nealuchi/Leanne.

Naesala spluttered. “I – you – _Nealuchi_!?”

“But I just saw you kissing Sanaki!” the heron squeaked.

“B-B-But you. And _Nealuchi_. That’s all _kinds_ of wrong!” the raven king protested.

“Dating a thirteen-year-old isn’t wrong!?” Leanne retorted, glaring.

Naesala twitched. “You were kissing a two hundred and seventy-year-old!”

“At least that’s le- wait, where did Nealuchi go?” Leanne asked.

The elderly raven, being not quite foolish enough to face the wrath of a brain-broken Naesala, had decided to hightail it out of there immediately.

“Don’t change the subject! Nealuchi’s older than your _father_ ,” he reminded her.

“But Father’s okay with it!” Leanne countered. “In fact, I think he likes Nealuchi better than he likes you.”

“…but, but it’s Nealuchi. You can’t date the person who raised me. It’d be like me dating Lorazieh.”

Leanne shook her head. “It’s not at all like that. For one thing, if you were dating Father, Tibarn would have to kill you.”


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala takes care of a resentful Sanaki.

“Micaiah. May we retire from the battle?”

Micaiah looked towards the voice and briefly wondered why Naesala sounded so grave - before she noticed that he was carrying a heavily wounded Sanaki in his arms. “Of course. The Disciples should not be able to enter that fort.”

“Thank you.” He nodded once to her, then disappeared inside.  


* * *

  
“What do you _mean_ you can’t heal her?”

“The injuries are easily dealt with enough,” Micaiah explained evenly, “but the reason she was injured in the first place is because she’d caught an illness and had been weakened by that. She needs medicine, not staves.”

“Oh. So where do I get this medicine?” Naesala asked.

“The next town might have it, but-”

“Will do.”  


* * *

  
“If you leave that bed, I will personally drag you back into it,” Naesala warned her. “Understood? You need to _get some rest_.”

Sanaki shook her head. “From the way you’re worrying about me like this, I’d almost think you really cared about me.”

“…” Naesala turned away. “…if you die, I’ll be taking orders from the senate again. That’s all.”

“If you insist,” she replied, coughing. “But don’t take too long. I might die of boredom if you do.”

He sighed. “Duly noted.”  


* * *

  
The moment he returned, Naesala headed immediately to the empress’s room - and glared at her upon seeing her climbing back into bed. “I told you-”

“I needed,” Sanaki explained calmly, “to relieve myself. Is that a crime, King Kilvas?”

“Oh.” Awkwardly, he placed the medicine on her beside table. “This should get you well enough to begin marching in a few days, but if we have any more battles, you need to stay out of harm’s way.”

“…Is that going to taste awful?”

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t want-”

“Would you prefer that the rest of us leave you behind?” Naesala interrupted crossly. “That can be arranged.”

She sighed, and took a sip of the medicine. “Blech.”  


* * *

  
“Of course there would be a sandstorm right after a battle,” Naesala muttered, trying to catch sight of his companions. “I hate this desert.”

Sanaki nodded weakly. “Do you see anyone?”

“Not a one. There is a cave up ahead, though, where we can take shelter and rest for a while.”

“But if we do that, we’ll fall further behind!” she protested.

“One, _you_ need to get out of the storm. Don’t try to hide it from me; I know you’re not fully recovered yet, and this is just making it worse,” Naesala informed her. “Two, it’ll be easier to spot them once the sandstorm passes. And three…”

“Yes?”

“Three, Leanne knows where we are.”

“Oh,” Sanaki replied, feeling a bit foolish. “Then I suppose resting in a cave would be the best choice.”  


* * *

  
“…”

“…”

“This is boring,” Sanaki complained.

“I noticed that,” Naesala answered. “Perhaps in the future you’ll bring a deck of cards, in case you get trapped in a cave during a sandstorm again.”

“It’s hardly _my_ fault that we’re trapped here!” she protested, glaring.

“It’s not _your_ fault that you’re trapped here. It’s your fault that _I’m_ trapped here. I couldn’t fly in this, but at the very least I could walk - instead, I have to stay here and make sure you don’t relapse.”

“It wasn’t my choice to become sick!”

“No, but it _was_ your choice to get yourself shot!”

“If that’s the way it is, then the next time I see an archer aiming for you, I’ll let you die!”

“Fine! And the next time you get sick, I’ll let you die!”

“Fine!”

They turned their backs on each other and glared at the cave walls.  


* * *

  
An hour later, Sanaki sighed, and turned towards Naesala. “I didn’t mean all those things I said to you. Can you please talk to me? I don’t think I can stand sitting here in silence any longer.”

“…” Naesala turned around and offered her a reassuring smile. “I didn’t take offense.”

“But you said-”

“I didn’t mean what I said,” he assured her. “The heat was getting to me, that’s all. Let’s just forgive and forget, okay? I was getting tired of the silence anyway.”

She smiled up at him. “I’m glad to hear it.”  


* * *

  
The sandstorm had not eased up by nightfall, and Sanaki began to doze off with her head on the ground. Naesala watched her for a few moments, then sighed. “I have two perfectly good wings, you know. They might as well be used in lieu of an actual pillow.”

Her eyes widened as she lifted her head off of the ground. “N-No, that’s quite all right…”

“You’d rather sleep on the hard ground than on something soft?” he asked, disbelievingly. “I don’t mind at all, Empress.”

“…thank you, Naesala.” Slowly, she rested her head on one of his wings. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sanaki. Pleasant dreams.”


	10. Influenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feverish!Sanaki is hard to deal with.

“Empress.”

“Hmm?” Sanaki blinked up at Naesala. “What is it now?”

Instead of replying, he laid a hand on her forehead. “You have a fever,” he informed her, withdrawing his hand. “You should’ve mentioned it earlier.”

“What? But I feel fine!” she protested. “…well, my throat is a little sore, but…”

“Probably the beginnings of the flu.” He sighed. “Really, Empress, you ought to be in bed, not marching on a road.”

“I’m fi-” she began, before being interrupted by a coughing fit.

Naesala shook his head. “You have the flu. We’re stopping in the next town and that’s final.”  


* * *

  
“I’ll be back shortly to bring you some water, Empress.”

Sanaki nodded her consent, but as soon as Naesala left the room and shut the door behind him, he heard her shriek. “ _What_?” he asked, opening the door again.

“…” Sanaki looked down at the ground. “…I don’t know where I am.”

Naesala sighed. “You’re in an empty village in Begnion, you have the flu, and you’re being taken care of. Do you need anything _else_?”

“Why am I out of Sienne?”

“Because the goddess hates us all. I’ll talk to you when you’re not delirious.” With that, he shut the door again.  


* * *

  
As he returned, he saw that Sanaki was perched on a high chair, staring wide-eyed at the floor. “Dare I ask?” he commented, setting the water down on a table. “Empress, you need to be in bed.”

“But there are bugs! Bugs everywhere!”

“No, there are not. Get back to bed.”

“They’ll crawl on me!”

“Look,” he said, “if there were any insects, I would squish them for you. Okay?”

“…but they’ll just come back after you leave again…” Sanaki muttered.

Naesala sighed again. “If I stay in here with you, will you get back in bed and rest?”

“Th-that’s acceptable.”

“Good.” He pulled himself a chair. “Please get better quickly. For the sake of my sanity.”


	11. What Should And Should Not Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki wants The Talk, Naesala wants to be anywhere but there.

“King Kilvas?” Sanaki asked suddenly as the two prepared for sleep. “May I speak to you?”

Naesala turned towards his tentmate. “Yes?”

“What was your first kiss like?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Short and clumsy. Why the sudden interest, Empress?”

“This is a very dangerous battle we are going into,” Sanaki replied gravely. “One or both of us may die at any time. I would prefer not to die without having at least kissed someone.”

“I see.” He shrugged. “Although I understand the sentiment, I think it’s a little too late for you to-”

“Kiss me.”

Naesala blinked. “…what?”

“You, King Kilvas, are going to kiss me,” Sanaki reiterated. “That would solve the problem, wouldn’t it?”

“Is that an order, Empress?” he asked.

“Y-”

“If it is, we are going to have to have a serious discussion about your priorities,” he informed her.

“Hmm?” She paused as she remembered what exactly Naesala refusing an order would entail. “…no. But it is a request.”

“As you wish, Empress.” He gently kissed the top of her head.

Sanaki glared at him as he withdrew. “That wasn’t what I meant and you know it.”

“Perhaps I do,” he agreed amiably. “However, I’m opposed to you receiving your first kiss from a man ten times your age, and I’m sure your knights would be as well.”

“Nine and a half times my age,” she corrected. “It isn’t like you to worry so much, King Kilvas. If they complain, I’ll tell them that I asked you to, and they’ll leave you alone after that. Besides, what’s a kiss between friends?”

“Is that what we are now?” he asked, smirking down at her. “I was unaware that friends addressed each other by titles.”

Sanaki sighed. “If I call you Naesala-”

“-and let me call you Sanaki,” he interrupted, “and possibly beg-”

“-and let you call me Sanaki,” she continued, ignoring the second part, “then will you kiss me? Just once?”

Naesala thought for a moment. “I will consider it.”

“Fine.” She took in a deep breath, and began to plead with him. “Naesala, I may very well die in this coming battle! I cannot _bear_ the thought of leaving this world without once knowing the love of a man. Please, Naesala, _please_ -“

“That’s good enough,” he said, and kissed her.

It was chaste. It was soft, and gentle, and completely unlike what she’d expected of him.

It was also over far too quickly for Sanaki’s tastes.

“That can’t possibly be _it_!” she protested as he withdrew.

“My apologies; I’m afraid that’s it,” he informed her, not sounding in the slightest bit unhappy about it. “That was probably a lot better than my first kiss, and it’s as far as you’ll go for a few years. Besides,” the raven added, chuckling, “that was the corniest begging I’ve ever heard. ‘The love of a man’? Apparently, I overestimated your taste.”

“But they say that all the time in my books!” she told him, adding, “…and I did not beg.”

“Yes, you did.” He raised an eyebrow. “Do they, now? Is that all they say?”

Sanaki shook her head no. “The woman says that, and then the man tells her that he’ll never leave her, and he kisses her slowly and tenderly, and then she takes off her dress and lies down, and he lies next to her and takes off his pants, and…” She shrugged. “I’m not sure why, but the books get really vague suddenly, until the next morning.”

“And for good reason,” Naesala muttered under his breath. “Remind me to thank whoever made Begnion’s censorship laws, assuming he’s still alive.”

“Hmm?” Sanaki tilted her head to one side. “What did you say, Naesala?”

“I said nothing of interest to you, Sanaki. Except that I don’t think you’re old enough to read those kinds of books. Where did you get them from, anyway?” asked Naesala curiously.

“Astrid offered them to me. They’re by her favorite author.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m old enough to fight and rule a country, but not old enough for this?” she asked.

“…You may have a point,” he reluctantly admitted. “Irregardless, romantic novels are not the best source of information.”

“But no one ever _tells_ me anything!” Sanaki complained. “Can’t you just tell me what really happens?”

“No,” he said flatly, trying not to look at her. “I _can’t_ tell you, in fact.”

“Oh. I see.” Before he could be relieved, she tried again. “Well, then, can you just show me?”

“ _No_!” he squawked, rising to his feet. “Absolutely not!”

She glared up at him and stood, taking a step towards him. “Why not!?”

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” He took a step back.

“That’s only because you won’t _tell_ me what I’m asking!” She stepped forward again. “Just tell me!”

“You’re too young to know.” He stepped back - and stopped when his foot met the tent wall.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Sanaki replied defiantly, smirking at having trapped him - but her expression soon softened. “ _Please_ , Naesala. Can’t you just do this one thing for me?”

“…fine, I’ll tell you. On two conditions,” he added before she had a chance to speak.

“What are they?” she asked, innocently smiling up at him. Naesala shuddered.

“One,” he began, “you never, _ever_ tell anyone I had this conversation with you. Your knights would kill me even if you reasoned with them. Two, you never attempt to do any of the things I’m describing to you for at least five years. You’ll thank me later, trust me.”

“Is that all? I accept your terms,” Sanaki stated, in the same uninterested tone of voice she used when making tax adjustments.

Naesala sighed, slumping into a chair. “Well… when two adults have known each other for quite a while and-” He stopped suddenly.

“…what?” she asked. “You agreed to tell me, so keep going!”

He sounded pained. “…I can’t tell you this while you’re sitting in my lap.”

“Oh. Sorry.”


	12. Ill Repute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki is indignant at establishments in Kilvas.

“Welcome to Ollathair, Empress. The largest city in Kilvas.”

“It’s not much.”

Naesala sighed. “Kilvas is too mountainous for a lot of cities. This is almost the only flat area we have. You might be used to cities twice this size, but for people used to living in the cliffside, it’s huge.”

“I suppose,” Sanaki admitted. “But still, if I’d known that this was the best you had to offer, I wouldn’t have come.”

“And if I’d known you were going to complain this much, I wouldn’t have invited you,” Naesala muttered. “Now, come on. Are you going to stand here all day, or shall I give you the tour?”  


* * *

  
“And over there is one of our famous fish markets,” Naesala explained, pointing, “and one of Tellius’ most notable cartographers lives there-”

“-and there’s where Nestling once got lost while coming home and started crying,” Nealuchi added gleefully, “and I had to go find him-”

“ _Nealuchi_! Must you bring up those stories every time we come here?” Naesala sighed. “Daft old bird.”

“Hmm…” Not really paying attention to Nealuchi’s reply, she scanned the city for anything of interest. A nondescript building with several men entering and exiting caught her attention. “What’s that building over there?”

“That building? Of all the things you could’ve taken an interest in…” Naesala murmured. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Wh- is that a _house of ill repute_!?” Sanaki squeaked, garnering some stares from the passerby. “And you _know_? How can you just stand here and let this continue!?”

“‘House of ill repute’ might be an exaggeration,” he replied casually. “Perhaps ‘house of less than average repute’.”

“So it _is_ a- a brothel!” she accused. “You can’t mean to tell me you’re not going to _do_ anything about it!”

Naesala shook his head. “Firstly, closing that down would not get those employed there into decent jobs, mainly because we’re in a bit of a job shortage right now. It would simply put them on the streets. My responsibility as king is to fix the bigger problem first.”

“…that makes sense,” Sanaki reluctantly admitted. “But-”

“Secondly,” Naesala continued, “as these establishments go, that’s one of the best. The women are treated decently, and any customer who tries to get rough will be thrown out without exception. Or so my men tell me, anyway. And anyone under a decade isn’t even allowed inside, let alone employed.” He smirked, and added, “And what was that I was just hearing about the child prostitution rates in Begnion…?”

“It’s a temporary problem! We’re catching more every month! The crisis is overblown!” Sanaki stammered.

“I see.” He chuckled. “I hope you’ve considered how lucky you are. Suppose you’d been born on the streets of Sienne? No family, no food, no honest living?”

She glared up at him. “I was born to be the empress of Begnion.” Pause. “…but it does scare me a little to think of girls my age in there.”

“Completely understandable.” He ruffled her hair affectionately, and she sharpened her glare. “If I ever find any of _those_ kinds of places, I’ll shut them down. Is that acceptable?”

“…yes,” Sanaki responded quietly. “Thank you, Naesala.”

“Don’t mention it.”


	13. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki receives an invitation that's way more exciting than empress work.

“…so far, the two candidates for next duke of Gaddos with the most legitimate claims are the former duke’s son and his half-brother…”

Sanaki snored.

“…recommend appointing a lesser-known noble, because-”

“Empress, a message has arrived for you,” a messenger said as he arrived, interrupting the droning servant. “It’s from the former king of Kilvas.”

Sanaki shook herself awake. “Really? Well, what are you waiting for? Let me see it at once!” He handed to the note to her, and she tore it out of its envelope, mumbling to herself. “Pleasure of your company… establishment in Sienne… my treat, of course… _yes_!” she squealed suddenly, startling both servants and Sigrun, who had been standing in the throne room as well. “I mean, ah, I’m afraid I must be off.”

“But, Empress, this is highly urgent business!” the servant who had been speaking protested. “You can’t simply run off and-”

“Will they have killed each other before tomorrow morning?” she asked, already climbing down from her throne. “Tell him I’m on my way.”

He paused as the other servant dashed away. “No, but-”

“Then it’s not that urgent,” Sanaki interrupted resolutely. “Sigrun, I’ll be back sometime tonight. If any more supplicants call, tell them I went to bed early.”

Sigrun nodded. “Take care, Empress,” she replied simply.

The servant gaped, and stammered, “Y-You’re going to let her go out there with-”

“Sigrun knows Naesala wouldn’t let anyone even look at me funny,” Sanaki said proudly. “So you needn’t worry.”

“But _Naesala_ is the one who would-”

“He’s nothing like the rumors say. Don’t tell me you listen to those.” She waved once to Sigrun, and then exited the throne room.

“…” The servant sighed and rubbed his temple. “Does she do this often?” he asked Sigrun.

The pegasus knight nodded. “All the time, I’m afraid,” she answered. “I can only pray she’s telling me the truth about his conduct with her.”


	14. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala and Sanaki tease each other and Tanith can barely keep up.

“ _Cosmic flames, strike my foe!_ ” Sanaki smirked as the enemy fell to the ground - but cursed when her own tome turned to dust. “That was my last Meteor tome, too.”

“Empress,” Naesala announced, reverting to his untransformed state, “I’ve brought you a little something.” He held another Meteor out to her.

“I love you,” Sanaki proclaimed, snatching it out of his hands. “How did you know?”

He smirked. “Call it a lucky guess.”

“Thank you, Naesala,” she said, scanning the enemy army for a new target. “Why don’t I kill that archer for you?”

Naesala grinned. “You’re too kind, Empress. Now, if you’ll excuse me, that knight over there is a little too alive for my tastes.” With that, he flew off.

Sanaki was about to start chanting the spell when she noticed Tanith staring at her, dumbfounded. “What?” she asked. “Is something the matter, Tanith?”

She paused. “…You and he are…” she began, before trailing off.

“What?” Sanaki asked. “Wait, you don’t mean- I wasn’t being serious!” she huffed. “Do you really think I’d declare my love to an older man out on the battlefield? Especially to _Naesala_?”

Tanith shook her head. “It’s not tha-”

“And I thought we had something _special_ , Empress,” Naesala interrupted, smirking. “Now you’re denying our relationship? I thought I _meant_ something to you.”

“…King Kilvas. Lean down so I can slap you.”

“Now, is that any way for an Empress of Begnion to talk?” he asked. Before Tanith could agree, he continued, “How do you expect to be a good ruler if you let your enemies know what you’re planning to do to them? It’s just common sense.”

She sighed. “Fine. Lean down.”

“That’s more like it,” he chuckled, leaning down, “although I would add a little more incentive for them to walk into your plan; perhaps a kiss…?” As expected, she slapped him across the cheek. “Ow. No need to be so rough, Empress.”

“That’s what you get for being a pervert.” Sanaki muttered.

“But you love me anyway.” He winked.

She glared. “Hmph. Be thankful that I do.”

Tanith stared. “Empress Sanaki, wasn’t that-”

“Tanith, if I ever _do_ profess my love for King Naesala, I will make it clear. Until then, assume that I’m not serious. And he won’t be, either, if he knows what’s good for him.” Sanaki sharpened her glare on him.

“I’m a little fuzzy on that point,” Naesala replied smugly. “Could you remind me what’s ‘good for me’?”

She smirked suddenly. “I can tell you what’s _not_ good for you: an Arcwind to the crotch. I hear rumors that a well-aimed wind spell can cas-”

He paled, and squeaked, “P-Point taken.”


	15. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala reverts to a child. Fluff ensues.

This, Sanaki decided, was bizarre. In fact, it was hovering on the threshold between bizarre and completely impossible.

“I asked you what your name was, little girl. Too high-and-mighty to answer a ‘subhuman’?” the raven teen - or whatever the laguz equivalent was - sneered.

“My name is Sanaki, emp…” She trailed off. He probably wouldn’t believe her. “And your name is?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

The raven smirked at her. “I’m Naesala.”

Definitely bizarre.

“It’s a pleasure to… meet you. Are you lost?” Sanaki asked. “This is Sienne.”

“Sienne? How’d I get _here_?” ‘Naesala’ sighed. “Ah, well. If you’d point out south for me, I’ll just be heading home.”

“No, you won’t.”

He glared. “You’re not ordering me around just because you’re-”

“Firstly,” she began, rolling her eyes, “I know that the trip from Begnion to Kilvas is a day’s length in good weather, and that’s for an adult. You’d never be able to make it by yourself without stopping. Secondly, there are currently storms down there. While I can understand your desire not to show weakness in front of a strange girl, you, quite simply, could not possibly make the trip yourself right now.”

“…” Naesala shrugged and looked away. “Then what do you propose I do, beorc?”

“You could stay here. There are empty guest rooms where I live - you could borrow one of those.” She raised an eyebrow. “‘Beorc’? I’m not complaining, but…”

“…Nealuchi won’t let me say ‘human’,” he answered simply. “And how much would that guest room cost me?”

She blinked. “Well, nothing.”

“Liar. No one would give free lodgings to a random laguz wandering the street.”

“Then why don’t you continue wandering until you find an inn that costs money? Assuming you _have_ any money, that is,” she snapped.

He paused, then slowly nodded his assent. “But if this is a trick, I will make your life _miserable_. From the afterlife, if need be,” he warned her.

Sanaki sighed. “Duly noted.”  


* * *

  
In retrospect, she really should have expected that he’d be missing from his room in the morning.

And she shouldn’t have expected him to be difficult to find.

“You could have told someone you were going to the park,” Sanaki said, glaring up at him. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Enjoying the view, of course.” He grinned, and waved down at her from his perch - one of the top branches of one of the tallest trees in the area. “It’s a shame you people cut down most of the trees here. They’re a lot easier on the eyes than your buildings are.”

“…that’s true,” she admitted, before snapping, “But that’s not the point! Get down from there this instant, Naesala.”

“Why don’t you come up here?” he answered with a smirk. “If you do, then I’ll go back down.” She eyed the tree with apprehension. “Come on, it’s not hard at all. All you have to do is fly - oh, right, you can’t fly, can you? My mistake.”

“Silence,” she ordered, grabbing hold of one of the lower branches. “I can’t fly, but I can climb. This won’t be hard at all.”  


* * *

  
Twenty minutes later, Sanaki dragged herself up the final branch and collapsed onto it.

“Well, that was a surprise,” Naesala commented, looking on with admiration. “I thought you’d quit about halfway up. You’re not half bad, Sanaki.” With that, he flapped his wings and gracefully flew down to the bottom of the tree. “Will you be needing a moment?”

“Make it five,” she wheezed.

He chuckled. “I’ll wait here, then.”

“…”

“…nice undergarments, by the way.”

She shrieked, and while trying to cover herself lost her grip on the branch and fell-

-right into Naesala’s arms.

“You shouldn’t flail around so much when you’re on those branches,” he told her, chuckling. “Still, not bad for a first flight attempt.”

Sanaki stared up at him. “…you caught me.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t feel like having you break your legs just because I was looking up your dress,” he said crossly. “Don’t think I like you or anything.”

“Thank you, Naesala.” After a moment, she added, “…you can put me down now.”

“Sorry.” He dropped her unceremoniously.

“Ow!”  


* * *

  
“This is boring,” Naesala announced. “When is the weather going to get calm enough for me to go home?”

Sanaki twitched. “How would I know? Look, can’t you find something to occupy yourself with?”

He considered it. “I could go flirt with the maids…”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I could steal the senators’ clothing…”

“Not after the last time, although it was amusing to see them in the maid’s dresses… Irregardless, it’s out of the question.”

“Or vandalize some shops…”

“You do that and I’ll make you pay for the damages, even if it takes you years to pay it off.”

“How do you expect me to entertain myself when you won’t let me have any fun?” he asked.

“I expect you to do something respectable! Read a book or something!” yelled Sanaki.

“Hmm… I guess I could play ball or something, but that’s no fun to do alone…” Naesala mused.

“…I’m available.”

He blinked. “Are you any good?”

“I’ve never played,” she admitted.

“Is it _legal_ to be however old you are and not play ball?” he asked, gaping.

She nodded. “It’s not feminine or refined. …But I’d like to learn.”

“Then you’ve come to the right place.” He grinned. “And after that, maybe there’s a few more things that I could teach you…”  


* * *

  
“Good morning, Empress.”

“What is it now, Naesa-” She stared. “…You’re back to normal.”

“Truly, your powers of perception are astounding.” Naesala smirked. “Did you miss me?”

“Not really,” she answered without hesitation.

“You wound me.”

“Consider it a compliment. Playing games with you was… fun,” Sanaki replied. “Even climbing that tree was exciting, although I could have passed on the fall afterwards.”

Naesala thought a moment. “…Well, if I ever have time free on my schedule, I suppose I could spend some of it with you…”

She smiled. “I’d like that, Naesala. Welcome back.”


	16. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki expesses her concerns with Naesala and Naesala gets worried for his own health.

“King Kilvas, I have terrible news.”

Naesala raised an eyebrow. “Share.”

“’Empress,’” Sanaki informed him gravely, “is a pet name.”

He blinked. “Is that all? I suppose it is, but-”

“You’re turning into Nealuchi.”

His eyes widened, and his head slumped onto the table. “Damnit.”

Sanaki patted his shoulder comfortingly. “There, there. At least you don’t cackle. Or tease - wait, you do tease. Never mind.”

“You’re not helping,” he groaned, partially muffled by the wood.

She snickered. “This is your worst nightmare, isn’t it?”

“No, my _worst_ nightmare is being rejected in _favor_ of Nealuchi. But this is close.”


	17. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala, on various stages of Sanaki's life.

He is told when she is born.

How glorious, the letter says, that the apostle’s daughter has had another daughter, that the line is continued.

How glorious, he thinks, that a girl may know from her first word that she is second, that she is close enough to power to touch it but will never have any of her own. Humans are foolish creatures.

Then again, perhaps her sister will die childless, but by that time she will be old and grey-  


* * *

  
He is there at her coronation.

The sight of her - she is five, barely old enough to dress herself, much less rule a country - is amusing, but only for a moment, and then he feels nothing but pity.

Do they not see how ridiculous it is to put a child on the throne? How it would be so much better for their country to forego tradition and appoint a capable senator to the position?

He tells himself that he does not really care about what would be better for the girl, and for a while he believes it.  


* * *

  
He is there when she first kills.

The soldier he is fighting bursts into flames and collapses. He turns to thank her and finds her staring silently at the body.

Wordlessly - he remembers his first kill and knows full well that no amount of speech would have calmed him - he does the only thing he can think of; he wraps his arms around her in a hug.

He’s dead, she murmurs, still gazing listlessly at the unmoving form. I killed him.

I know, he answers, because he won’t lie and say it’s all right when it isn’t. It doesn’t get much easier, I’m afraid.

She nods, and then she is crying into his shirt, and he feels like the most awkward person on the face of Tellius, but he does not let go.  


* * *

  
He is with her when she doubts.

She cannot sing the galdr of release or hear the voice of the goddess. That girl can.

If I am not really the apostle, she wonders, do I have any right to be on the throne?

I don’t believe so, he answers, and before she can do more than glare at him, he continues, but I don’t believe that anyone really has a right to rule. Your people think you should rule, and that’s what’s important, isn’t it?

But they thought- she tries.

They think you are a good ruler, he interrupts, and your blood does not change that. You will insult your people if you say that they are wrong.

She does not look reassured, but at least she has considered it.  


* * *

  
He is in the next tent over when she has her first kiss.

Afterwards, she stomps into his tent and proclaims that boys are moronic and she’s never kissing one again.

He listens to her as she complains about how Ike led her on and then had the nerve to reject her, and he shrugs and says that perhaps she just misread the signs.

Are you doubting me? she asks, and she glares at him. He only chuckles in reply.  


* * *

  
He is the first serious boyfriend that she has, much to her guards’ disapproval.

They talk during his visits. About Begnion, about Serenes, about those still living in Kilvas who refuse to accept the dissolution of their nation. About the herons and about the senate.

On one visit, she kisses him, and he stares slack-jawed at her for a few seconds before trying to say something. Um, he replies eloquently.

We should do this again sometime, she tells him, grinning.

…Yes, he agrees after a moment’s pause. We should.  


* * *

  
He is her first, and though he will not admit it, he is honored.

She is older, and ostensibly wiser - although she never drank so much when she was younger, so perhaps not. She is smiling far too much for someone discussing politics.

She kisses him, and he really should have expected that. But he hadn’t, and he is about to say something when she kisses him again.

Clearly, he thinks, she’s in no mood to argue. Not that he could, because his mouth is otherwise occupied, and suddenly she’s pulling him towards her bedroom and he wonders what he’s gotten himself into.  


* * *

  
He is not at the birth of her daughter because he is watching his wings wilt away.

Misaha looks like her father, except for her eyes. Her eyes are gold.  


* * *

  
He is there to help raise his daughter, once the initial shock wears off.

Their daughter is young and innocent, and he has to suppress his initial instincts to spoil her rotten. It doesn’t help that Sanaki thinks that he’s adorable when he does that, and tells him so.

He settles for telling her stories about his rule, although some of the more interesting ones are saved until she’s older. He tells her about her mother, and when she asks if Mother was always beautiful, he only hesitates for one moment before replying yes.

He tells her about what it felt like to fly, and she demands to try it so often that he finally gives up and hands her over to Nealuchi.

His retainer teases him for weeks afterwards, but it’s worth it just to see his daughter’s smile.  


* * *

  
He is at her bedside when she dies of old age - unpreventable and unmerciful.

He stays by her, holding her hand and praying to any goddess that might listen to allow her to live. It is only when he realizes that she has not breathed for ten minutes that he rises and leaves the room without a word. His - no, their - daughter waits for him. Is she…? she asks fearfully, and he nods.

Mother, she chokes out, sobbing. Mother…

I know, he answers, because this will never be all right, and then she is crying into his shirt, and he holds her and does not let go.


	18. Slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki is not impressed with Reyson and Naesala's joke.

“I am _not_ paying you for him.”

Reyson chuckled. “He agreed, and turnabout is fair play.”

“I am still not accepting your… gift. While it is an amusing joke, playing along would send the wrong impression. And besides…” Sanaki stared at the ribboned ‘package’ before concluding, “…this is weird.”

“I’m not asking you to _keep_ him,” he answered, “just tease him for a bit. He deserves it.”

“True,” she admitted. “I suppose one day wouldn’t hurt.”  


* * *

  
“So,” she began when Reyson left. “This is an exchange of roles, isn’t it?”

“So it is,” Naesala replied lightly, pulling the ribbon off of his head. “Which begs the question: what are you going to do to me, Empress?”

“You tell me,” Sanaki responded. “What does one do to one’s laguz slave? Surely you know better than I do.”

“Well, usually it’s menial labor. Why employ and pay a servant when you can have a slave do it for free?”

She shook her head. “That won’t do. I have no work for you to do, and anyway, it’s hardly teasing, which is what Prince Reyson requested.”

“Hmm. In that case, there’s always sex slaves,” he reasoned, grinning.

“Sex… slaves…?” She flushed. “Wh-what?”

“Oh, didn’t you know? Many senators will pick out laguz they find attractive, take them back to their homes, and-”

“That’s enough!” Sanaki squeaked. “I, I will _not_ be doing anything of that nature with you for the sake of a joke.”

He smirked. “You don’t sound very certain of that, Empress.”

“You are mishearing things, Naesala.” She glared at him.

“Am I?” Naesala lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss onto it. “You don’t care that I’m completely at your mercy?”

She twitched. “I don’t. Now leave.”

“As you wish, Empress.” As he reached the doorway, he paused, and added, “But the offer still stands. Do let me know if you change your mind.”

“Never in a thousand years, Naesala.”


	19. Are You Certain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki asks Sigrun about love.

“Sigrun?”

Sigrun looked up to see Sanaki standing nervously in the doorway. “Yes, Empress?”

“Could you explain something to me?” Sanaki asked, pulling herself a chair.

“Of course. What do you need to know about?” the pegasus knight inquired.

“What does it mean,” she began, “when you can’t stop thinking about someone? And you get a warm feeling in your chest whenever you look at them, and then when you try to say something to them it comes out all wrong?”

“Ah, Empress.” Sigrun smiled down at her. “You’re in love.”

“I am?” The empress blinked. “Are you certain, Sigrun?”

“I remember when I was first in love with my husband. Everything he did made my heart flutter and leap…” She let out a dreamy sigh. “If you don’t mind me asking, who is the object of your affections?”

“Well…” Sanaki thought for a moment, before admitting quietly, “Naesala.”

Sigrun blinked. “Oh. …Perhaps it isn’t love, after all. My mistake.”


	20. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiran plays the overprotective caregiver role. Sanaki wishes he wouldn't.

“And what are you doing outside Mainal Cathedral at this hour?”

Sanaki froze, and slowly turned to look guiltily at Sephiran. “I was taking a walk.”

“With Naesala?”

“No, why would you think-”

“It’s quite strange that he’s standing over there if you weren’t with him,” he answered calmly.

Naesala sighed. “I’m afraid we’ve been found out, Empress.”

Sephiran glared at him. “You will tell me exactly what you were doing with Lady Sanaki, and you will tell me _now_.”

The raven shrugged. “Dinner and polite conversation. What did you expect?”

“…” Satisfied, Sephiran said simply, “If you harm Lady Sanaki in any way, shape, or form, I will see you dead. Understood?”

“And if you turn my countrymen to stone again, I’ll see _you_ dead,” Naesala replied casually. “Let’s call it even, shall we? And really, you needn’t read my mind. It’s quite disconcerting, and I am telling the truth.”

“For the moment.”

“Could you two _attempt_ to get along?” Sanaki groused. “While in my presence, at least?”

“Tibarn and I have a better chance of getting along,” Naesala replied lightly, “so I’m afraid you’ll have to live with it, Empress.”

She sighed. “I’m beginning to realize that. Still... I order you two to behave civilly to each other.”

He smirked. “In case you’ve forgotten, that contract has ended and you cannot order me to do much of anything.”

“Yes, I can,” she countered. “I simply have to be more creative about it. If there are any more death threats, _you_ will be sleeping on the couch. Alone.”

Sephiran gasped. “You - you-”

“And there will be no death threats from you, either, Sephiran!”

“But…”

“Honestly,” Sanaki muttered, “I don’t know how I’m going to put up with you people. Such is the life of a teenager, I suppose.”


	21. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala loses a bet and is forced to obey one of Sanaki's whims.

“King Kilvas,” Sanaki said suddenly.

Naesala turned towards her. “Empress?”

“Five gold says that Skrimir has a crush on Ike’s tactician.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Should the empress of Begnion be gambling like a common mercenary?”

“It’s not gambling,” Sanaki answered haughtily, “when I’m assured of winning. Are you in or not?”

“I’m afraid I don’t waste gold on bets,” Naesala replied, “but if you have something else to offer, I might consider it.”

She thought for a moment. “…if I lose, I have to do whatever you ask of me.”

“And if I lose?” he inquired.

“If you lose, you have to crossdress,” Sanaki told him deviously. “For a week.”

“You have strange tastes.” But, Naesala decided, he was definitely getting the better end of the deal. Besides, Skrimir would never develop a crush on a Parentless anyway. “I accept your terms.”

“You’ll regret it,” she answered, grinning.  


* * *

  
“You must have cheated somehow,” Naesala grumbled.

“Don’t blame me for your own obliviousness,” Sanaki answered.

“You could have planted those love letters in Skrimir’s room,” he huffed.

“Would you like to ask him yourself?”

Naesala suddenly had a vision of being mauled to pieces by a simultaneously irate and embarassed Skrimir. “…no.”

She smirked. “I thought not. Do you need any help putting on that dress?”

“Not a chance.”  


* * *

  
When Naesala emerged from the building, Micaiah was waiting for him. “King Naesala, I’ve been meaning to speak to you about our marching or-” She stared. “…do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” Sanaki replied cheerfully, following after him. “But he does have a nice figure, doesn’t he?”

“I… couldn’t say.” She flushed. “I-If you’ll excuse me.”

As she dashed off, Naesala turned to Sanaki. “I was _going_ ,” he said crossly, “to ask how long it will take us to reach Sienne.”

“Less than a week. Don’t worry, I won’t make you go into the Tower of Guidance like this,” she answered.

“Thank y-”

“But rest assured, Prince Reyson and King Tibarn _will_ see this,” Sanaki concluded, smirking.

Naesala sighed. “I was afraid of that.”  


* * *

  
“I’m… not sure whether I should thank you or gouge my own eyes out,” Tibarn muttered, staring at Naesala, who was looking anywhere but at the other birds.

“He’s not that bad,” Reyson countered. “Granted, I wouldn’t want to see him wear this every day, but it’s certainly amusing. How did you manage to get him to agree to this?”

Sanaki replied with a grin, “Nothing special. He simply needs to be more careful of his be-”

“ _Empress_.” Naesala glared at her and pointed.

“…” Flushed, she replied, “Just because he’s kissing Ranulf doesn’t mean that he _doesn’t_ …”

“Would _you_ kiss someone else in front of someone you had a crush on, Empress?” he interrupted. “I believe I’ve won our bet.”

She hung her head in defeat. “Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted. One favor, as agreed,” she conceded.

“Hmm…” Naesala considered it for a moment, before cawing, “Help me out of this dress.”


	22. Indecent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki sends Naesala to investigate the porn in her tent.

“Naesala, what exactly _is_ this, and what is it doing in my tent?”

Naesala examined the offending object closely, flipping through its pages. “I believe it’s porn, Empress.”

“That’s what I thought.” She stared at it for a few moments, before snapping, “Whoever is responsible for bringing this in here, I want found and brought before me so that I may deal with them.”

“Good luck with that, Empress.”

“Five hundred.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Five hundred gold pieces for discovering the owner of this booklet?”

“That is correct,” Sanaki answered. “A generous price, with no real risk involved, correct?”

He grinned. “It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”  


* * *

  
“Commander Sigrun.”

“King Kilvas.”

“I know you keep a close eye on Sanaki’s tent. Was there anyone entering it recently who might have delivered this?” He handed her the booklet.

“Hmm, I don’t-” Her eyes widened and she swallowed. “…people cannot bend like that.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Let me think… Empress Sanaki’s tent has been visited by a few people today. Lady Micaiah spent a few minutes there, and Princess Leanne…” Sigrun paused, and added sheepishly, “and I was there as well, but this doesn’t belong to me.”

“Of course not. Micaiah, you say?”  


* * *

  
“Good evening, Micaiah.”

“King Naesala?”

“Does this look at all familiar to you? It was in Sanaki’s tent.”

She blinked at it. “No.”

“…Well, that wasn’t very helpful,” Naesala muttered.

“If it helps, I saw Princess Leanne and Nealuchi in there earlier…?”

“…Nealuchi was in there? Must I really question him?”  


* * *

  
“Nestling!”

Naesala sighed and attempted to pull himself out of Nealuchi’s hug. “What have I told you about calling me that?”

“You can tell me all you want, but I’ll never stop~”

He twitched. “Look, just tell me whether this is yours or not.” He thrust the booklet at him.

Nealuchi’s eyes widened. “Why, I know this book!”

The king gaped at him. “So this is _yours_?”

“…However, I left my copy at home...”

Naesala sighed again and rubbed his temple. “I didn’t need to know that. Is there anyone else who might have left this in Sanaki’s room?”

“Well, Lady Micaiah-”

“Besides her.”

“Perhaps Commander Sigrun-”

“You think she wants to corrupt her own empress?”

“I suppose not,” Nealuchi admitted. “The only other person who was in there is Lady Leanne, and it can’t possibly belong to her, so…”

Naesala considered this for a moment. “…Well, if I must.”  


* * *

  
“Leanne?”

“ _Hi, Naesala!_ ”

“…”

“ _Something wrong?_ ”

“…never mind.”  


* * *

  
“Either someone’s lying or someone else was in your tent recently,” Naesala reported to Sanaki. “Or it’s Leanne’s, but five hundred gold pieces is not nearly enough to get me to talk about _that_ with her.”

She sighed. “Oh well. I suppose it would be best to destroy it and forget it existed.” Pause. “Naesala?”

“Yes?”

“Can people really bend like that?” she asked.

“No. No, they can’t.”


	23. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no reason why Naesala would be jealous of Tormod, or so he says.

Naesala was not jealous.

He had perfectly reasonable reasons for disliking Tormod, reasons unrelated to how often he came to visit Sanaki or how he was grinning at her or _how she was smiling back_ -

-completely unrelated reasons. Yes. Like… him being a child. That was a good reason to dislike him, right?

“So, um, I was wondering if-” Tormod took one look at the glare Naesala was giving him and squeaked, “See you later!”

As he dashed out the door, Sanaki sighed and turned to Naesala. “That was unnecessary, Naesala.”

“He was _flirting_ with you,” he huffed.

“I’m well aware of that,” she countered. “You aren’t _jealous_ , are you?”

“Me, jealous? Of that half-pint kid? Never.”

“You’re blushing,” she pointed out.

He twitched, turning away. “I am _not_.”

“You are!” Sanaki teased. “The great Naesala is jealous~”

Naesala sighed.

“Don’t give me that look, Naesala. You know I’m not interested in him.”

“So you say.”

“I’m not!” she protested.

He smirked. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why, you- you-” she started.

“Why do you feel the need to deny it so vehemently, if it’s not true?” Naesala wondered.

“Because…” Flustered, she looked away. “Just… to prevent rumors from spreading. That’s all.”

“Hm. Now, you know that’s not the real reason, and I know that’s not the real reason, so why don’t we drop the pretense and start telling the truth?” he suggested.

“…” Sanaki sighed. “I… _do_ like someone. And I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

“Oh, is that all?” he asked. “From the way you were carrying on, I thought it might be a ‘her’…”

“ _Naesala_!” she squeaked. “I- you- _no_!” She paused. “…weren’t we talking about how you were jealous a few minutes ago?”

“Perhaps we were,” Naesala mused. “I can’t imagine how the subject was changed.”

She twitched. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” he confirmed. “You’re getting better at this, Empress.”

“I won our last quarrel, I’ll have you know.”

“And I won the five preceding. And this one, of course,” he replied smugly.

Sanaki retorted, “You haven’t won just yet.”

He raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“Of course not.” She grinned. “Shall we continue?”

“Let’s. You were saying something about jealousy?”

“Why exactly would you be jealous of Tormod?”

“Well…”


	24. Girltalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Leanne have the medieval royal equivalent of a sleepover.

“Empress?”

“Princess Lea-“ Leanne interrupted her with a tight hug.

“I missed you,” she cooed, letting go. “My - my modern tongue, how is it?”

“Impeccable,” Sanaki assured her. “It seems like only yesterday - has it really been a few years?”

Leanne nodded. “But I have so much to tell you! Can we sit somewhere?”  


* * *

  
Half an hour later, Sanaki was sitting on the floor of her room, braiding Leanne’s hair and listening to the heron talk. “And that’s when Prince Reyson came out wearing a dress?”

“Uh-huh! Tibarn says he had nothing to do with it, but I’m not sure I believe him,” Leanne chirped. “What about you? How have things been for you here in Begnion?”

“Things have been better than I dared hope for. Almost everyone is glad that the war’s over, and the new Senate seems to be a lot less corrupt.”

Leanne giggled. “It sounds like things are going well, but I asked how _you_ were!”

Sanaki blinked as she finished the last braid. “I am… doing well.”

“Heehee~ Do you have a boyfriend, Sanaki? Or a crush?”

She blushed. “I most certainly do not!” she squeaked.

“Yes, you do!” Leanne cawed. “Ooh, is it Ike? It’s Ike, isn’t it?”

“No.”

“Is it Sigrun?”

“No.”

“Is it Tan-“

“I do not have a crush on a woman,” Sanaki interrupted crossly.

“Oh… Because it would be okay if you did.” Leanne thought a moment. “Is it… Naesala?”

“Wh- _no_!”

“I knew it!” She giggled. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. I used to like him too.”

“…” Sanaki paused. “…I thought you two were… involved.”

“Not really. I think my boyfriend would complain if I was.”

“Oh,” she replied. “Well, that explains a lot.”

Leanne grinned and stood suddenly. “Can I help get you two together?”

“No.”

“Please? I’m good at matchmaking!” she pleaded.

“No.”

Leanne made her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

Sanaki sighed. “Fine.”

“Hooray~!” Leanne cheered. “You won’t regret this~”

“…I doubt that.”


	25. Seduced?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala tries to explain why having sex with Sanaki wasn't his fault. Reyson doesn't buy it.

“Mm, y-yes, Sana-”

Reyson stopped. “Excuse me?”

Naesala’s eyes widened. “Err… Reyson?”

“You were going to say ‘Sanaki’.”

“…well, yes… Look, can we have this conversation later?” Naesala asked. “It’s kind of a long story, and I need to finish… you know. This.”

“We’ll talk about this later. But we _will_ talk.”  


* * *

  
“So,” Reyson said. “Let’s talk.”

An awkward silence followed.

“It’s not what you think,” Naesala began.

“Really? Because what I think is that you’re cheating on me with a thirteen-year-old girl,” Reyson replied coolly.

“It isn’t like that! It’s just…” Naesala sighed. “…she _seduced_ me.”

Reyson raised an eyebrow. “I find that hard to believe.”

“I swear it’s the truth! You see…”

 _I was walking along, minding my own business, when suddenly: bandits! Hundreds of them!_

“That’s an exaggeration,” Reyson interjected. “And what does this have to do with Sanaki?”

“‘Bandits! A few of them!’ doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Naesala countered. “And I’m getting there. Stop interrupting and listen.”

 _Well, it was really only a few bandits, and when I say “bandits” I mean “Disciples of Order”. But they were right outside Sanaki’s tent, so I did what any good bodyguard would do - I kicked their asses._

 _When that was done, Sanaki looked up at me with admiration shining in her eyes and said, “I could have handled them myself.”_

“Knowing you, I’m surprised you didn’t say that she worshipped the ground you walked on,” Reyson mused.

“Would you have considered, ‘Oh, Naesala, you’re the most amazing man on Tellius! Take me now!’ to be seduction?” Naesala asked.

“No.”

“Hence why I’m repeating it accurately.”

 _That night, she called me into her tent for some unspecified reason. Being the innocent, guileless person that I am-_

“That’s a laugh.”

 _-I agreed._

 _I came. Her tentmate was, unsurprisingly, out._

 _“Thank you for helping me earlier today,” she told me._

 _I, of course, smirked. “Why, Empress. What brought upon this change of heart?”_

 _Sanaki hmphed and looked away. “W-Well, I don’t say these sorts of things in public. It could give people the wrong idea.”_

 _“Really, now?”_

 _“Of course. Would I lie to you?”_

 _“I suppose not.” I sat down beside her. “Is there anything else you wanted, Empress?”_

 _She looked up at me. “There is one other thing I wanted,” she whispered._

 _…Then she kissed me, and things sort of… went from there._

“That’s awfully vague, Naesala.”

“Do you want a play-by-play of how she pulled off my clothes and we had sex, Reyson? I could provide that if you so desire.”

“…No,” Reyson admitted. “But that still doesn’t sound like a seduction. Unless you have some way of knowing that she’d planned that when she called you in…”

Naesala muttered.

“What’s that, Naesala? I couldn’t quite hear you…”

“I said, she wasn’t wearing any undergarments,” Naesala answered through gritted teeth. “Happy now?”

Reyson blinked. “…um. That would do it.” Then, he added suspiciously, “It only happened once, right?”

“Yes…”

“ _Naesala_ …”

“Well, twice. But that wasn’t my fault either!”

Reyson looked skeptical.

“How can being dragged into a closet and thoroughly kissed possibly be _my_ fault?” Naesala retorted.

“She’s a little girl. She can’t drag you anywhere.”

“What can I say? She has a strong grip…”

“Did you, at any point, tell her _not_ to sleep with you?” the heron asked.

Naesala paused. “…No.”

“Then this relationship is _over_.”

He sighed. “Is there any way to change your mind?”

“There might have been,” Reyson answered, “if she wasn’t hiding in your closet right now.”

A slightly muffled voice came from said closet. “You _did_ interrupt us…”


	26. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki wants to try something new, and Naesala isn't having any of it.

“My dearest husband-”

“Your only husband, I should hope.”

Sanaki sighed. “You know what I mean, Naesala.”

“Of course.” He smirked. “Go on.”

“I thought I might… experiment a bit.”

“That can’t be a good sign,” Naesala muttered.

“I’m better at it now! It won’t be a repeat of the chocolate sauce incident!” she huffed.

“I still have nightmares about that. Are you certain you’re ready?”

“Of course I am! Don’t you trust me, Naesala?”

“I trust you on a battlefield,” he replied smoothly, “but not in a kitchen. And you are _not_ getting me to eat anything you’ve made.”


	27. From, Your Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki fails at courting.

Sanaki had a problem.

One that could not be solved by setting fire to anything, unfortunately.

That was part of the problem. Sanaki knew how to deal with people trying to kill her. She knew what to do with political schemers, and she succeeded at taking back her throne.

This, on the other hand, was completely out of her expertise.

Sanaki’s problem was that she Liked someone.

Well, more accurately, her problem was that she Liked someone, didn’t know whether he Liked her back, and had no idea what she was supposed to do next.

And then there was the part where the person she liked was older than her by about a hundred years…

Something clearly had to be done.

But what? Sanaki couldn’t exactly ask Sephiran for advice. He would never approve, and would probably evict her crush from Mainal Cathedral if he knew. The same could be said for Sigrun and Tanith. Leanne was sensible, but had even less experience than she did.

Nealuchi? The empress considered him for a moment. He did have the wisdom of his years, and he wouldn’t spread gossip… But he would probably realize who the object of her affections was and tease her mercilessly. In fact, he probably would tease her even if he didn’t know who it was.

She sighed. So she couldn’t ask for help. Still, Sanaki was fully capable of courting him without anyone’s advice. It couldn’t be that difficult, right?

 _(“As it turned out… Yes, yes it could be.”_

 _“Do tell.”)_

First, she sent an anonymous bouquet of roses. That was certain to pique his interest.

 _(“How was I supposed to know that you were allergic to them?”_

 _“It’s still not the ideal way of impressing your prospective paramour.”)_

When that failed, she tried sewing.

 _(“Pink is not my color, Empress.”_

 _“I still can’t believe you thought I was_ Tibarn _...”)_

Then she wrote him poetry.

 _(“Limericks aren’t romantic; surely you realized that?”_

 _“Err…”)_

She baked him a cake.

 _(“It was a beautifully decorated cake, you have to admit.”_

 _“Not on the way up, it wasn’t.”)_

In desperation, she did the only thing she could think of: she cornered him in a hallway, dragged him down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him.

 _(“You could have just done that in the first place. I certainly wouldn’t have objected.”_

“Be quiet and kiss me, Naesala.”

“Of course.”)


	28. Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Naesala sleep in the same tent, which worries Sigrun.

“Empress! _There_ you are! You weren’t in your tent, and I was so worried that-”

“Sigrun, could you please keep your voice down?” Sanaki interrupted, wincing. “It’s far too early in the morning to be shouting like that.”

“M-My apologies, Empress.” Lowering her voice, she added, “… _why_ are you in the king of Kilvas’ tent?”

“Hm?" Sanaki looked around, as if just realizing where she was. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“You were assigned a separate tent to _prevent_ this sort of thing-”

“While I appreciate your respect for my privacy, Sigrun,” she began, “it’s the middle of winter, and in case you hadn’t noticed, it’s cold. Body heat is the only _reasonable_ option, unless you want your empress to freeze to death.”

“But…” the pegasus knight responded uncertainly, “…you could have come to my tent, rather than…”

“Aren’t you sleeping with Tanith?” As Sigrun flushed, the apostle continued, “It would be far too crowded in your tent with _three_ people. Besides, you don’t have wings, and I’ve discovered that they’re very warm.”

“But - did he take advantage of you at all?” Sigrun asked worriedly.

Sanaki laughed. “Of course not! Why would you think something like that? Ask him yourself, if you wish.”

She prodded Naesala, who swatted her hand away. “Five more minutes, Nealuchi…” he mumbled into his pillow.

“I… see. By your leave, Empress.” Sigrun disappeared out the tent’s entryway.

After a moment, Sanaki turned to the raven king. “You’re awake, aren’t you?” she asked.

“More or less,” he groaned, forcing himself to sit up. “You do realize what she thought we did?”

“Of course I do,” she huffed. “I’m not _that_ young, Naesala.”

“If you say so.” He paused. “There’s no chance of her letting you sneak off two nights in a row.”

“I realized that. It’s a shame…” she mused under her breath.

“What was that, Empress?”

“Nothing!” she said quickly.

He chuckled. “You’ll miss me, won’t you?”

“…Yes… But only because you’re warm!” she added.

Naesala smirked. “Is that all?”

“Yes,” she answered firmly.

“Ah, well. It’s good to know I have a bright future ahead of me as a heating blanket.”

Sanaki rolled her eyes.


	29. The Next Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Naesala meets other dead people.

The afterlife was _really_ boring without goddesses.

At least it existed.

Naesala opened his eyes, groggily rising to his feet. He wasn’t sure what he expected of the next life, but a blank landscape definitely wasn’t it. “…what on Tellius…?”

Then he was tackled to the ground by an exuberant female heron.

 _“Naesala!”_ she cooed. _“I haven’t seen you in so long…”_

“Lillia? Is that really you?” he asked once he caught his breath.

 _“Of course it’s me!”_ The heron princess let go of him. _“Naesala, I’ve missed you so…”_

“Likewise,” he answered as he stood.

 _“And it’s not just me - Nealuchi will be beside himself when he sees you,”_ she told him. _“Not to mention all of your beorc friends.”_

“Beorc fr- oh, them? I suppose it’ll be nice to see them again,” he admitted grudgingly. “Err… where is everyone?”

Lillia looked around the white expanse and shrugged. _“Technically, they’re not really anywhere. This_ is _the afterlife.”_

Naesala nodded. “So how do you…?”

 _“Just walk, and you’ll get where you want to be,”_ she explained, grabbing his hand. _“Let’s go.”_  


* * *

  
“N-Nestling!”

Nealuchi threw his arms around Naesala’s neck and began to sob. Naesala sighed. “Nealuchi… not in front of everyone else…”

The heron who had been sitting beside Nealuchi chuckled. “No, don’t pay any mind to me. I can see why my children like you so much, Naesala.”

Naesala raised an eyebrow. “Is that you, Lorazieh? You’re… young.”

“So are you,” Lorazieh answered, as Lillia sat beside him and began to chatter. “Or hadn’t you noticed?”

“I aged well,” Naesala replied nonchalantly. “Nealuchi, could you _please_ let go of me? I have people to see, and I’d rather not drag you along with me.”  


* * *

  
Naesala briefly stopped by Mist and Ike. As he always expected, she was berating him for abandoning her and the other mercenaries to go wandering parts unknown.

“How many years have you been doing that?” he asked, as Ike mouthed, ‘Help me!’

Mist paused and shrugged. “Um… since I got here?” she guessed.

“Ah,” he replied, setting off once more. “Carry on, then.”  


* * *

  
For a brief moment, he thought about meeting his parents.

Then he remembered how aggravating they were and thought better of it.  


* * *

  
Naesala tapped his former employer on the shoulder. “Empress? Or is it just Sanaki now?”

Sanaki gasped and whirled around to face him. “Naesala!”

“The one and only.” He smirked. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did,” she murmured. Then she glared at him. “How dare you leave me all alone like this!”

He chuckled. “I’m afraid jumping on your funeral pyre was out of the question.”

She blinked. “I didn’t ask for a pyre.”

Naesala sighed. “It was an expression, Empress.”

“Just Sanaki, now,” she corrected. “How fares my country?”

“Begnion is at peace, as is the rest of Tellius. Your heir ruled the country with wisdom, and from what I hear, she has admirers from all the countries on Tellius. Which is a sign of improvement in the issue of laguz-beorc relations, I suppose.” He smirked. “She takes after you in that regard, doesn’t she?”

She nodded without really thinking. Then she flushed. “Naesala… I…”

“You don’t need to say it,” he replied softly. “I know.”

Startled, she asked, “You… know?”

Naesala nodded.

“Oh.” She turned away. “I… had hoped you wouldn’t find out about my silly crush.”

“Who said I minded?” he asked, grinning. “I mean, of course it would never have worked, what with your age and station and species, but I am rather fond of you.”

“Really?” she asked, turning back to him with wide eyes.

“Would I lie about this?” he inquired.

“Then…” Sanaki murmured, more to herself than to him, “…it might work now.”

“Hm?” Naesala asked. “Did you say something?”

“Well, we’re both about the same age physically, now, and my station doesn’t matter anymore,” she explained, “and from what I’ve been told, our countries are making giant steps forwards in the area of species - why couldn’t it work?”

He stared at her. “But we’re dead.”

“And your point is?” Sanaki asked.

“But - we’re _dead_ ,” he repeated.

She sighed, muttered, “Do I have to do everything myself?”, and kissed him.

Naesala found that he didn’t have any objections.


	30. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki is a bit entitled, but she's aware of it.

For as long as she can remember, Sanaki has always been first.

She is first at everything - no one would even dream of taking a bite to eat before their empress, after all, just as no one would address another before her, or sit before she is seated, or countless other meaningless courtesies and tributes.

The question is sudden, and the answer seems so obvious that Naesala struggles to contain his laughter - “No, Empress, you aren’t my first, not even close,” he replies.

“Is that so?” she asks. “That’s fine - I think I’d rather be your last.”


	31. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki thinks about Naesala's courtship of her.

If Naesala had the world on a silver plate, he’d keep it for himself, and she wouldn’t expect any less of him.

He doesn’t court her with roses or jewelry - Yune knows she gets enough of those from her other suitors. For all his love of gold, he is slow to spend it on her. His gifts are so few that she can count them on one hand - a laguz stone, a scrap of poetry he found fluttering in the wind, and a bottle of wine. (And that one was confiscated.)

From him, she receives no love letters, no notes of gushing admiration and fantasy. The closest he gives her are letters with a few lines heavily crossed out. She wonders what they say - at least until the next letter arrives to distract her.

He provides her with no words of love in person, either, not even in private. He neither fawns over her nor worships her from afar; it’s a breath of fresh air and a change of pace for her.

To an outside observer (and to Tanith, a fact for which Sanaki is grateful), it would seem that they weren’t courting at all. But…

Sanaki remembers teasing arguments, battles where he never left her side, and stability when her world was crashing down around her.

She remembers a nervous overture, disbelief, and then acceptance.

She remembers kisses stolen just beyond her guards’ careful gazes, looks shared across a banquet hall, and the same teasing arguments they’d always had.

She remembers tantalizing whispers, clothes unlaced as easily as if he was born to take them off, hands and lips on bare skin, a little pain, pleasure beyond words - and murmurs of contentment made while half-asleep.

Sanaki remembers _flight_.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	32. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala rescues Sanaki from where she's being held. He's no prince charming, but he'll do.

“Sanaki?” a voice calls.

She looks up, startled. Is it Sigrun finally coming to rescue her-?

No. It’s just Naesala climbing through the window.

“Don’t look so disappointed, Sanaki,” he chides her. “Sigrun sent me here to look for you.”

Sanaki perks. “She did?”

“Of course. Here, let’s get out of this cramped room. The senators don’t leave you unmonitored for long, I presume, so we should hurry.” He extends a hand.

“But - can I trust you? You work for the senate, don’t you?” she worries.

“According to Sigrun, I work for you now, and getting my employer hurt would be bad for business,” he points out with a smirk.

She responds unsurely, “But…”

“I swear by my country and my throne, you will not come to harm,” he says, suddenly serious. “I don’t care if you trust me, but I still have a job to do.”

“…I believe you,” she replies, taking the offered hand. “Lead the way.”


	33. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Naesala have a conversation while looking at the stars.

“Naesala?” the apostle asked.

“Hm?” he answered without looking up.

“What do you think of the stars?” she inquired.

Naesala raised an eyebrow and came to sit beside his employer. “What brought this on?”

“I was just looking at them,” Sanaki explained. “They’re beautiful this time of year, aren’t they?”

“I suppose,” he answered. “I never really thought of them before.”

“Well, _I_ think they’re beautiful,” she announced.

“I never said they weren’t, Empress. Do you do this often?” he asked.

Sanaki shook her head. “My room has no windows.”

“Hm. Pity, that,” he answered.

“I don’t know why…” she mused.

“Possibly because it’s in the middle of the cathedral?” he suggested.

“You know what I mean.” As she searched the heavens, her eyes locked upon one particular constellation. “Do you see those stars over there?”

“There are hundreds of stars,” Naesala answered, “how would I know which you mean?”

She pointed. “The ones over there, that look like a bird.”

He began, “I still don’t-”

Sighing, she grabbed his hand. “ _There_ ,” she repeated, circling the group with his hand.

“Oh, those. They do look a little like a bird, don’t they?” he asked, finally seeing the cluster.

“They do,” she agreed. “…When I’m out here, I feel… peaceful.”

“That’s because of Ashera,” he reminded her.

“What? Oh, I don’t mean that. Stargazing has always made me feel at peace,” she replied, “especially on nights like these.”

“Good,” Naesala answered lightly, “maybe you won’t snore tonight.”

“H-Hey! I do _not_ snore!” she protested, dropping his hand.

He chuckled. “I’m joking, I’m joking. Relax.”

“…” She turned away from him.

“Sorry.” After a moment’s pause, he added, “I used to sleep under the stars all the time when I was sixty.”

“And in beorc terms, that would be…?” Sanaki asked.

“When I was about your age,” he clarified, reminiscing. “At one point, I could pick out individual stars in the sky.”

“Really?” She looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Of course,” he answered. “I’ve forgotten most of them, however.”

“Huh.” She paused. “…I keep forgetting that even you were a child once.”

He chuckled. “Now you’re just making me feel old.”

“Well, you _are_!” she teased. “You’ll look like Nealuchi in a few years.”

“I will not! You wound me, Empress,” he protested.

“You’ll live,” she answered, turning back towards the night sky.

“I suppose,” Naesala replied. “Aren’t you planning to go inside? It’s getting late, and we’re marching tomorrow.”

“Why? I’m not…” She yawned. “…sleepy.”

“Of course you’re not, Empress,” he responded, straight-faced. “Come in. You’ll catch your death of cold if you fall asleep here.”

“Now you sound like my mother,” Sanaki groused, rising to her feet.

“Truly, my pride shall never be the same.” He grinned and stood, brushing the snow off his jacket. “Shall we retire for the evening?”

She nodded. “…Good night, Naesala.”

Naesala smiled at her. “Good night, Sanaki.”


	34. Sanaki/Naesala 1sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala and Sanaki and the years of their lives.

**#23 - Child**  
Sanaki is thirteen, true, but she is still empress of Begnion, and how dare he tease her as though she were only a schoolgirl!

 **#31 - Book**  
Naesala pulls the tome from her grasp and marvels at how easily she is made defenseless; this is soon stopped when she kicks him in the shin.

 **#01 - Motion**  
There is nothing quite like the feel of the wind rushing past your ears and the sight of the trees beneath you, and Sanaki wishes she could fly without having to ask Naesala for a ride.

 **#08 - Thousand**  
“Over five thousand people died when the contract was last broken,” he snaps, “I could never-” - “I’m sorry,” she answers quickly, “forget I brought it up.”

 **#34 - Sing**  
“Why can she sing the galdr of release, and I cannot?” Sanaki wonders for the umpteenth time; he sighs and pats her shoulder reassuringly.

 **#40 - History**  
“What will the history books write of us?” she asks, and Naesala replies shortly, “It doesn’t matter nearly as much as does what our peoples think of us _now_.”

 **#45 - Naked**  
After many days of badgering from Sanaki, he finally admits that the reason he can’t get to sleep is that he’s not used to sleeping in clothes.

 **#02 - Cool**  
Awkwardly, she offers to switch tents, but he shakes his head and says that the weather wouldn’t permit it anyway, even if he wasn’t sharing a tent with her.

 **#17 - Vision**  
“Bad dream?” - she nods weakly - “Care to tell?” - “You died and it was my fault.”

 **#49 - Hunger**  
“That was perfectly good food!” she protests when he dumps her plate into the trash - “It’s _chicken_.”

 **#30 - Ghost**  
She can’t sleep, again, and somehow Naesala ends up promising to protect her from whatever lurks in the dark corners of the tent.

 **#38 - Wash**  
His shirt is being washed in the river, and even when he catches her staring at him, she cannot bring herself to look away.

 **#29 - Safe**  
Did she feel safe around him because she’d ordered him to protect her, or because…?

 **#36 - Stop**  
“I order you to-” - “Don’t,” he snaps, “don’t threaten my countrymen for nothing.”

 **#07 - One**  
“One of my soldiers died today of unexplained causes - it’s probably just a sickness,” he says, more to himself than to her, “I didn’t do anything, I didn’t disobey.”

 **#50 - Believe**  
“Do you think we’ll save everyone?” she asks him, and he’s not as sure of his reply as he sounds; “Yes, of course we will.”

 **#13 - Change**  
She doesn’t remember when she stopped thinking of Naesala as the king of Kilvas and started thinking of him as a… friend, albeit a strange one.

 **#46 - Drive**  
“If you two don’t stop flirting back there, mark my words, I _will_ turn this army around!”

 **#26 - Goodbye**  
The blood contract is torn into pieces; “It’s finally over,” Naesala says, and Sanaki tells herself that she has no reason to feel disappointed.

 **#14 - Command**  
“I order you not to die,” Sanaki announces, but he knows what she really means.

 **#43 - God**  
Ashera looks at her impassively; there is a flash of light, and Sanaki barely has time to do more than think before Naesala pushes her out of the way.

 **#47 - Harm**  
Sanaki doesn’t leave his side until he tells her that yes, he’s fine, no need to worry.

 **#09 - King**  
For her people, she reclaims her throne; for his people, he steps down from his.

 **#25 - Shadow**  
The sky’s shadow, they call him, the last king of Kilvas, a man of few morals and shady motivations, and she feels the need to tell them what Naesala is _really_ like.

 **#18 - Attention**  
A sharp tug at his jacket causes him to glance downwards; “You’re _ignoring_ me,” Sanaki hisses - “The grownups are talking now,” he answers lightly, “be a good girl and wait quietly.”

 **#22 - Mad**  
They tease, and they fight, and Naesala learns quickly how to tell the difference - when truly enraged, Sanaki bites.

 **#41 - Power**  
They argue over which one of them would win in a fair fight, until Naesala points out that there _are_ no fair fights; Sanaki still says she’d win.

 **#44 - Wall**  
Well, yes, any other person he would have been sure was flirting with him, but this was _Sanaki_ and Sanaki would never flirt with him, although she kind of was anyway, but irregardless…

 **#42 - Bother**  
“But I thought you and Leanne were…” she asks, “…well, that’s a bit of a relief - it’d been bothering me for years.”

 **#11 - Blur**  
It happens all so very fast - they are talking, he is smirking, and then she can’t stand it any longer and kisses him.

 **#12 - Wait**  
The awkward silence that ensues seems to last for years; at long last, he smiles and returns the kiss.

 **#39 - Torn**  
There’s a part of him that wants to run screaming from any signs of commitment, but this is silenced by the other part, the part that points out that Sanaki is _really_ good at kissing and would it hurt to stick around?

 **#05 - Wrong**  
“But don’t you worry that this is wrong?” Sanaki frets, but he only says, “Even if it is, I don’t really care.”

 **#24 - Now**  
Sanaki has never learned patience - if she wants something, or someone, she makes it absolutely clear and expects it _this instant_.

 **#33 - Never**  
Naesala waits for what he wants, until it practically gives itself to him - he’s lost some things he could have had over the years, but gained far more.

 **#03 - Young**  
“Isn’t she a little _young_ for you, Naesala?” Tibarn asks, but Naesala merely replies, “I can wait.”

 **#32 - Eye**  
They are interrupted by a loud crashing sound - “Serves you right for spying on us,” Naesala tells Janaff, “besides, you probably haven’t broken _all_ of your bones; it’s not that tall of a tree...”

 **#28 - Fortune**  
Sanaki’s suitors court her with jewels and gold and the finest trinkets money can buy - “I worked hard for that money, and I have better uses for it, anyway,” he tells her by way of explanation, and she doesn’t really mind.

 **#48 - Precious**  
As jewelry goes, it’s not very much; she treasures the ring he gave her on a whim anyway.

 **#21 - Fool**  
“I love you,” - “You would.”

 **#16 - Need**  
It’s hard to say which one of them made a move first (perhaps it was both of them) or why (perhaps for no reason at all), but as they move against each other, neither really cares.

 **#06 - Gentle**  
He is careful with her, both because that is what he always does and because she could - and did - Arcwind him if he tried anything.

 **#15 - Hold**  
“Don’t you dare leave,” she commands; he rolls his eyes and climbs back into bed.

 **#27 - Hide**  
“Sigrun’s probably looking for me,” she gasps in between kisses; “Hence why this is not being done in your bedroom.”

 **#10 - Learn**  
In retrospect, Naesala could have broken the news to Sigrun in a better way than having her walk in on them half-dressed.

 **#37 - Time**  
“We have plenty of time, don’t we?” she asks, confused: “I do - you don’t and we don’t,” he answers tersely.

 **#35 - Sudden**  
“We should marry,” she announces one day, as he chokes on his drink - “Well, none of my children will be officially apostle anyway, so it doesn’t _really_ matter; perhaps we could adopt…”

 **#20 - Picture**  
The wedding is appropriately ceremonial, the husband appropriately handsome, and the angry crowds outside appropriately dispersed by the Holy Guards - picture-perfect, Sanaki announces.

 **#04 - Last**  
He outlives her by years - decades - and if his smile isn’t quite so sly and he doesn’t flirt quite so much, well, who could blame him?

 **#19 - Soul**  
“Naesala, this is my great-great-great-et-cetera-grandmother Altina,” Sanaki says with a grin, “we’ve been talking about my taste in men - she approves.”


	35. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki inadvertently reveals her relationship with Naesala.

When Skrimir paled slightly as she entered the room, Sanaki didn’t think much of it.

She was a little more suspicious when Tibarn found a convenient excuse to leave the hall.

When Micaiah sniffed once and blanched, Sanaki knew something was up.

“Do I smell?” she demanded. “Just tell me - I know you all can smell better than beorc can, you don’t have to pretend to not notice-”

“It’s not that you _smell_ ,” Micaiah assured her. “It’s just that…”

“…you smell like the crow king,” Skrimir said bluntly.

“Oh.” Sanaki flushed.

Micaiah cleared her throat. “So… how long ago did you…?”

“Ten minutes,” the empress of Begnion admitted. “I… wasn’t thinking about the meeting at the time.”

“I… was going to say ‘start courting him,’” Micaiah replied, a disturbed look on her face, “but that works too, I suppose.”


	36. The Results Are... In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Naesala bicker while going to get his laguz-ness fixed.

“I thought you were wearing the charm-”

“I thought _you_ were wearing the charm-!”

“Why would I be wearing it? You’re the one who went down on me out of nowhere-”

“Oh, and that hasn’t happened to you before-”

“I’m flattered, but-”

“Empress Sanaki,” Lorazieh interrupted patiently. “And Naesala.”

The two looked over at him.

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know why you accompanied him here, Sanaki, or what you’re talking about,” he sighed. “I’ll go fetch my sons.”

“This is still a bad idea,” Naesala reminded Sanaki. “Especially since-”

“Naesala? Is that - oh, you’re - doesn’t that mean you - when is the wedding?” Leanne chirped from behind them.

“Never,” Naesala answered. “Next week,” Sanaki said at the same time.

“If we hurry, we could pass it off as conceived in wedlock.”

“I’d personally rather just blame it on someone else. Maybe Ike.”

“Ike’s been gone ten years.”

“It could be a long pregnancy…”

Sanaki sighed. “Do you,” she asked, “know anyone else with blue hair? Besides Sigrun, since she’s clearly not an option?”

“…No,” Naesala admitted.

“Then it’s obviously going to be yours, because I don’t know any either. Besides, we _are_ trying to unify the races, and this could help-”

“Alienate the Phoenicians even more, you mean,” he corrected.

“You shouldn’t be so pessimistic.”

“They don’t like me very much, Sanaki.”

“Naesala,” Reyson interrupted as he entered the clearing. “You’re…”

“Missing a couple of body parts, yes, I know. That’s why I’m here. Are we going to go through this every time I - she has children?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Naesala sighed. “I hate my life.”

“That’s funny, you weren’t complaining about it a few days ago,” Sanaki said pointedly. “In fact, you seemed rather satisfied.”

“That was before I knew you were going to get _pregnant_ ,” he replied.

She scowled. “It’s not as terrible as you’re making it sound-”

“Do you want us to sing for you or not?”


	37. Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala is compensating for something, which Sanaki finds hilarious.

Sanaki giggled.

Naesala scowled at her. “It’s not that funny.”

“But it is!” she answered gleefully. “It’s so tiny~”

“It is _not_ ,” he shot back. “You don’t even have any basis for comparison, or so you told me.”

“Anatomy books,” she stated without so much as batting an eyelash.

He sighed. “Oh.”

Sanaki laughed again. “Is that why you bickered with Tibarn so much? I always knew you were jealous of him - in more ways than one.”

“I was not jeal- how would I even- could we _please_ get back to what we were doing?” he asked almost pleadingly.

“I don’t know. Can we have sex with me bursting into laughter every few moments?” she replied.

“Not really,” he admitted.

“Then it might have to wait a bit. Maybe I could get out a ruler…” she mused.

Naesala sighed again. “Please don’t.”

“Why not? I think I deserve to know, don’t I?” she replied instantly.

“Sanaki…”

“Fine, I’ll stop talking about it. But you have to admit, Naesala,” she added, “it _is_ pretty funny.”


	38. The Crow King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki makes a bargain with a talking crow.

Once upon a time, there was a young empress named Sanaki, who often went out to play by herself as young girls do. She had many treasures, but the one she loved dearest was a ball of purest gold, which she would toss back and forth. (She was easily amused.)

One day, she underestimated her own strength and threw it onto the top of a very tall tree. She shook the tree as hard as she could, but it wouldn’t even budge, and there were no low branches for her to climb on.

“Oi, Empress,” a voice called.

Sanaki looked around for the voice, but saw no one.

“Up here,” it clucked.

In one of the trees sat the most enormous raven Sanaki had ever seen. “Oh!” she gasped, backing away.

“And nice to meet you too,” the crow sighed. “Hey, you tossed your golden ball up there, didn’t you? I could go get it.”

“And what would you want for that?” she asked suspiciously.

“You’re a smart one, aren’t you? How about you let me stay with you?” the raven suggested. “Eat your food, sleep in your bed, all that stuff. Believe me: sleeping in a nest gets really old, really fast.”

Sanaki considered this for a few moments. “…Very well.”

So the bird flew to the tree and pushed the ball off with its talons.

“Thank you,” she called out as the sphere dropped into her hands. She turned to leave.

“Hey, empress? Aren’t you forgetting something?” the raven cawed after her.

“Did you honestly think I would let a common bird share my food and home?” she answered haughtily. “You should have known better.”  


* * *

  
A few days later, Sanaki was enjoying dinner in her cathedral, having forgotten all of her previous encounter, when suddenly there came a voice:

“Empress, oh empress! Open the door, would you?”

Obediently she stood and opened the door, but no sooner did she see the crow from before than she slammed the door in its face and hurried back to the table.

“Who is it at the door?” Sephiran asked quietly. “You look so pale…”

“It’s no one,” she answered. “It’s only a bird.”

“And why is a bird calling for you, my empress?”

She sighed. “The other day I lost my golden ball up in a tree. I promised to let him eat from my plate and sleep in my bed, but I hadn’t thought he would actually come all the way here…”

Outside there came a second call: “Empress, oh empress! Don’t you remember our terms? Empress!”

“You did promise him,” Sephiran replied. “Go and let him inside.”

Grudgingly she returned to the door and opened it slowly. The bird flapped its wings and flew ungracefully onto the table. It began to help itself to her food.

“I’ve lost my appetite,” Sanaki said queasily.

Soon the raven had finished. “Best meal I’ve had in years,” it sighed. “Isn’t it getting late?”

She opened her mouth to protest, but Sephiran gave her a disappointed look. “…Right this way,” she mumbled.

Rising from her seat, she led the creature to her bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed, trying not to look at her new roommate.

Until a loud caw interrupted her. “Scoot over, empress.”

“What?” She turned to stare at the raven perched on the corner of her bed. “You can’t mean-”

“You said you would let me ‘sleep in your bed’. Those were my exact words; it’s too late to back out now.”

At last Sanaki could no longer stand it, and she punched the bird in the face with all the force she could muster. No sooner had she done this, however, than in its place appeared a man. He was handsome. He was-

“Remove your hands from my person _this instant_ ,” she snapped.

He chuckled and obliged. “It’s been years since I could do that,” he cawed.

“…So if I punch you again, will you become even more handsome?” Sanaki wondered aloud.

“I doubt it.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out…”


	39. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki doesn't want Naesala to go.

The summer sky was the purest blue he’d ever seen, with not a cloud in sight. He spread his wings, letting the wind rush against them.

“Naesala…”

The voice was soft, but unmistakably near. Naesala turned.

Sanaki sat on the grass, watching him through lidded eyes. “Are you leaving?”

“I’m only taking a brief flight,” he assured her. “I’ll be back within the week.”

“They all say that,” she answered flatly. “Fine. Leave, then.”

He nodded and stretched his wings out further. “You know,” he remarked, “it’s all right to care. I’m not going to abandon you forever.”

“They _all_ say that,” she repeated. “Sephiran and Zelgius both. And then we killed them.”

Naesala let his wings relax. He hadn’t been going anywhere important, anyway


	40. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Naesala's servants try to set them up.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful island kingdom named Kilvas, and in that kingdom there was a fair young prince.

This prince was not quite like most other princes. Somehow more gold ended up in his pocket than his father had given him to spend. He spent great stretches of time in unknown parts of the capital, conducting unexplained ‘business’. He often smirked. (Princes, as a general rule, didn’t smirk.) None of the retainers could ever recall seeing him helping an old woman across the road or rescuing a cat from a tree.

(There was no doubt that he _did_ rescue cats and assist elderly women, of course; he was a prince. It just seemed strange that it never happened while they were watching.)

Then there was the incident in which he had sold his fairy godbrother…

Nevertheless, he was a fair young prince, beloved by his subjects, who would one day ascend the throne and rule with wisdom. He might have had a few unexplained oddities, but none of them were important. Except one.

Prince Naesala had absolutely no desire to marry.

He’d met all the princesses of the neighboring kingdoms, and rejected every single one. Gently, of course. He smiled and invited them to stay for a while in the palace, personally doting on them for their entire visit. When it was time for them to leave and the king enquired how it went, every one of them blushed and said no, they just weren’t meant for each other - but could she come back and visit again?

Normally this would mean that the prince was destined to fall in love with a common village girl. So the king sent him to tour the countryside in the hopes that he would find someone, fall head over heels for her, and bring her home.

Naesala brought home a large sack full of gold, jewelry, and other trinkets. When asked where it was from, he said only, “The women.”

Which was all well and good, and the king’s treasurers couldn’t be happier. But the rest of the servants knew that in a few years the prince would become king, and tradition dictated that he would need to get married _before_ then.

Drastic measures had to be taken.

This meant that nothing was really done for a few months or so. If there was anything that the servants in the castle were not good at, it was taking drastic measures.

The prince might have died childless had they not received a letter from the country of Begnion, which they had previously neglected. News had spread of the prince’s unusual temperament, and one of the Begnion maidens wrote to them explaining her country’s similar predicament.

The future empress of Begnion also had no desire to marry. Sanaki rejected all of her suitors immediately and bluntly. Many a prince was seen skulking out of the cathedral. If they were lucky, they were only singed.

Begnion and Kilvas had never been on the best of terms, but perhaps they could arrange something, the letter concluded.

A Kilvan servant wrote back explaining that while the plan was undoubtedly a genius one, he didn’t quite see how introducing one willful member of royalty who refused to marry to another willful member of royalty who refused to marry was going to help.

The Begnion servant suggested that they might cancel each other out or something.

So the prince was sent to the empire of Begnion to forge good relationships - heavy emphasis on the ‘relationships’ - with its empress and her daughter, and to discuss peace between their countries. He was instructed to stay for at least one week.

Prince Naesala grumbled a bit, but finally gave in and set off, taking with him only his most trusted servants.

The day of his arrival, the empress and her daughter greeted the prince in their throne room. He was treated to the finest banquet held in years, and he made pleasant conversation with his hosts - no more pleasant than the conversations he’d had with the many rejected princesses.

Afterwards (with the full knowledge and consent of the empress of Begnion), the servants brought the prince and the future empress into a room, suggested that they get to know each other better, and left them alone, save for two servants standing guard outside the room, for a few hours.

At last, when it was time for them each to retire to their separate rooms, the servants anxiously watched them say goodbye to each other. They sounded just as polite and distant as they had during the banquet. The servants resolved to try harder.

The next day Prince Naesala was taken hunting in one of Begnion’s many forests. As expected from someone who lived in a rocky kingdom, he failed miserably at it, but in a good-natured and completely gentlemanly way. The feast afterwards was twice as large as the first, thanks to the game his escorts brought in.

The servants led them into the same room as the day before and left them be. The royalty’s farewells this time were a tad warmer, the smiles a bit more genuine. Progress was being made, the servants thought triumphantly.

On the third day the prince toured the royal gardens. He oohed and ahhed at all the right moments, and even plucked one of the red roses from the ground and presented it to Sanaki. (As Sanaki flushed, one of the servants pointed out that he’d given half the other princesses roses, too. The rest ignored him.)

In their excitement they nearly shoved their royal highnesses into the room. They waited, waited, and were rewarded for their efforts when the empress’ daughter exited, blushing from ear to ear.

The fourth day the prince visited one of the villages near the royal palace. He was moderately well-received - Kilvas and Begnion were on lukewarm terms, but Sanaki, who was glaring daggers at anyone who looked at Naesala funny, was very convincing.

Disaster, as it has a habit of doing, struck. The daily ‘lock them in a room together and see what happens’ ritual ended in both the prince and the future empress glaring daggers at each other. The servants couldn’t even ask what had happened before they stormed off.

The next morning, the downtrodden servants escorted the prince to one of the more pastoral forests - no hunting allowed. Naesala and Sanaki avoided looking at each other the entire time.

Things seemed to have patched up by the end of the night, however. The pair said goodbye to each other as they left, and the servants thought they could almost see a genuine smile on Naesala’s face.

The sixth day, and the fact that they were no closer to having the prince and future empress married than they were after the third day, dawned on the servants. They consulted with each other briefly, and then decided that it was time to bring in the big siege weapons.

One of the Kilvan servants reminded them that Prince Naesala hated ballistae and managed to talk them out of it.

So they settled for a lake. It was supposed to be one of the most beautiful places in the country, and half the palace’s maids swore that it was romantic enough to melt even the coldest heart. Sanaki wouldn’t stand a chance, they promised.

And it _did_ work quite well. Sanaki and Naesala spent more time looking at each other than the lake. The servants felt assured that they had regained the ground they lost on the fourth day.

When they came to escort the pair back to their respective rooms, however, they found the door locked. One of the servants asked a guard if she’d heard any explanation for this. She flushed slightly and stammered that she hadn’t heard anything at all.

The door remained locked until late the next morning, when Sanaki appeared outside the room, bedraggled but undeniably pleased-looking. Naesala followed her, smirking down at the future empress.

He disappeared down a hallway to prepare for his return home. When asked how Naesala’s visit had gone, Sanaki only smiled and said, “I’m not going to marry him, if that’s what you think… but rest assured that he _will_ be returning. Many, many times.”

Defeated, the Kilvan servants had no choice but to return to their king and report that they, once again, failed to convince the prince to choose a wife… but at least his lover was deserving of him.


	41. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiran wants Naesala to take another job on for him.

“So.”

“So.”

There was an awkward silence.

Funny, how that tended to happen when two people who were recently trying to kill each other attempted to have a conversation.

After a long pause, Sephiran asked, “So you’re going to be living in the cathedral?”

“It looks like it, since I’m working for Sanaki now. Why, is that going to be a problem?” Naesala answered.

“No, it’s not a problem.”

Another long pause.

“I may have a favor to ask of you.”

Naesala raised an eyebrow. “I don’t do favors.”

“Even if they pay well?” Sephiran countered.

“…Keep talking.”

Sephiran took in a deep breath. “In not too many years, Sanaki is going to grow into a woman. And men will start becoming… interested in her. So, if you would… scare them off a little…”

“You want me to defend her virtue?” Naesala asked incredulously. “You might be asking the wrong man.”

“It would pay _very_ well.”

“True…”

“And I’m sure it wouldn’t be difficult for someone of your rank and influence.”

“…How well-paid are we talking about?” the raven replied.

Sephiran smiled and said a number, shortly followed by “Per month.”

A second later, Naesala crowed, “It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”

“Wonderful. And, Naesala?”

“Yes?”

Sephiran’s smile never wavered. “If you ever become one of the men that Sanaki’s virtue needs to be protected from? Know that I have keys to every room in the cathedral and can easily kill you in your sleep.”

Naesala gulped. “Duly noted.”


	42. Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nealuchi makes conversation, and Naesala and Sanaki wish he wouldn't.

It seemed that the moment Sanaki set foot into Serenes Forest, she was immediately accosted by a chattering bird laguz. If she was with Naesala, it was even worse, because it was almost always Nealuchi that greeted them.

“Everyone will be so pleased to see you, my dear,” Nealuchi told her as they walked along. “Lady Leanne, of course, and Prince Reyson talks of you often, and the king misses Nestling even if he won’t admit it.”

“Is that so?” Sanaki asked disinterestedly.

He nodded. “And you simply _must_ stay in the castle - it’s absolutely beautiful, you’ll love it, I’m sure - and won’t you stay a while longer?” he asked almost pleadingly.

“We only have a few days here,” Naesala reminded him.

“Pity, pity,” Nealuchi clucked - “oh, but we’ll find the freshest berries and make you the finest meals you’ve ever tasted - I should know, I’ve had them - and you’ll see all the sights in the entire country…”

Sanaki sighed and tapped Naesala on the shoulder. “I’ve wondered,” she whispered, “if this is the equivalent of you taking me to meet your mother.”

The raven paused, and then replied, “How I wish that weren’t true.”


	43. The Obvious Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala gets fed up with Sanaki's angst.

“Why does that girl have the powers I do not?” Sanaki wondered for the umpteenth time.

“You could just ask her,” Naesala pointed out.

“No, I couldn’t-”

With a sigh, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet.

“Naesala?!” she shrilled as he dragged her outside the tent and across the camp. “Unhand me! What do you think you’re doing? Let go!”

Naesala, uncaring, pulled her into Micaiah’s tent and blocked the entrance. “You two,” he growled, “are going to have a conversation about your powers and backgrounds if it _kills_ you. I’m sick of hearing you whine.”


	44. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki gets ready to propose to Naesala.

Everything was perfect.

Everything was going to be perfect, if everything knew what was good for it.

Sanaki mentally reviewed her checklist for the night. She’d booked the entire restaurant, and discreetly informed the waiters not to interrupt them after bringing their food. She’d found the finest musicians in Begnion and arranged for them to play there. What could she possibly be forgetting?

Oh, right.

She still had no idea what to _say_.

Still, no reason to panic. She still had plenty of time before the dinner, didn’t she?  


* * *

  
Sanaki, to put it bluntly, was screwed.

She had a few minutes to think of something to say, and her mind was drawing a complete blank.

There was plenty of reason to panic.

“Something wrong?” Naesala asked after his last few bites of food.

She swallowed. “No, it’s nothing like that… It’s just…”

It was now or never.

“Naesala, I’ve known you for ten years,” she said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “You’ve saved my life more than once, and you were there for me during the hardest portion of my life.

“We’ve been courting for the last three years. You’ve been nothing but a gentleman to me, and yet still so very much yourself. I love you, and I think I always have.”

Sanaki took in a deep breath and withdrew a ring from her pocket. “Naesala, will you marry me?”

“…” Naesala stared at her for a few moments, before replying, “You realize that’s illegal, don’t you?”

“That’s not the point! We’ll work on that later,” she huffed. “Just answer the question.”

“Then of course I’ll marry you,” he answered, leaning over to kiss her lightly. “No need to be so nervous about it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Did you know that I would - you could have saved me the trouble!” she snapped.

He smirked and replied, “But it’s so much fun to watch you panic.”

“I’d strangle you right here,” Sanaki told him, “but that would put a damper on the wedding.”


	45. Incognito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki returns from traveling in an embarrassing disguise.

He was there when Sanaki returned to her room.

She scowled and told him, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“But then you would change out of your uniform before I had a chance to see it, and that would be no fun at all,” Naesala answered smoothly. “Tell me again why they had you wear this? I know already, but I haven’t gotten tired of hearing it.”

She rolled her eyes. “Crimea has many pockets of anti-Begnion sentiment right now. Queen Elincia thought it would be best if my identity was less obvious on the flight there and back. Hence the regulation pegasus knight uniform, which I am going to have a harsh word with the tailors about as soon as possible. If the commanders can have longer dresses, I see no reason why the regulars cannot.”

He made a ‘tsk’ sound and let his eyes sweep over her once again. “It is a bit indecent, isn’t it? I feel for you.”

“I would be more likely to believe you had you not suggested me going there in disguise in the first place,” she replied.

“Really, Sanaki. I’m hurt. You think that when I think of you going incognito, I think of you in extremely short dresses?”

Sanaki raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you?” she asked.

He chuckled. “Perhaps. I was hoping you would humor me and keep that dress on for a while longer, at least.”

“Usually when you ask me to humor you, you want me to take my clothes _off_ ,” she snorted. “…Well, at least it’s a change of pace.”


	46. The Queen and the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yune turns everyone into the opposite gender by accident.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Yune shook his head. “But does anyone ever listen to me? _No_ …”

“What-” Sanaki made a very disturbed face before continuing, “What did you just do?”

“Well, I was trying to give you all some more power like Ashera did,” Yune explained matter-of-factly, “but I ended up turning you all into the opposite gender instead.”

“…change us back.” Sanaki’s voice was low, both because he was extremely pissed off and because he was now a man.

“It’ll wear off eventually,” Yune assured him cheerfully. “Besides, you don’t want me to make it worse by trying to fix it, right?”

Then he was gone, and Micaiah blinked at him. “This is… unexpected.”

Ten minutes later, after an announcement about what exactly had happened and why there was no reason to panic, Sanaki stomped off to where his formerly-male bodyguard was leaning against a tree. “ _Naesala_ ,” he hissed.

The queen raised an eyebrow at him. “Is something the matter?” she asked.

“Yes, there is,” he replied. “You’ve turned into a woman! How in the world can you be so _calm_?!”

Naesala shrugged. “Panicking wouldn’t change me back any faster, and I can still fight like this. Besides, there are certain benefits to being like this…”

He stared at her for a moment before sighing in relief. “For a moment there, I thought you were going to start groping yourself in front of me.”

She smirked. “Oh? If you wanted to see that, all you had to do was ask.” She lifted her hands-

“Stop it!” Sanaki squeaked, turning a bright shade of red. “That’s _bizarre_ and I don’t want to see that! How would you like it if I started groping myself in front of you when I was like this?!”

She let her hands drop back down as she considered this. “…I would probably be very interested,” she answered finally. “Is that an offer?”

He sighed. “Even like this, some things never change…”


	47. Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Naesala have sex, in dialogue.

“Ow, wings-!”

“Well, I’m certainly not letting you on top. Don’t think I don’t know the connotations.”

“Be reasonable about this, Sanaki.”

“I am being perfectly reasonable.”

“…this may sound uncouth, but may I suggest the wall?”

“H-How unrefined…”

“By those standards, you topping at all is unrefined.”

“Fine. But I’m still topping.”

“More horizontal, really-”

“ _Naesala…_ ”

“Fine, fine.”  


* * *

  
“You bit me!”

“Yes, I did. Do you have any objections to that?”

“Don’t do it. It _hurts_ , you imbecile!”

“That’s the point, Sanaki.”

“Well, I order you to stop.”

“…”

“Ow! What was _that_ for?”

“I thought I told you to keep the contract out of the bedroom.”

“Oh. Sorry.”  


* * *

  
“D-Dare I ask _how_ you’re good at this?”

“I am a prodigy, aren’t I?”

“…”

“…why are you giving me that look?”

“You _stopped_.”

“Oops.”  


* * *

  
“Don’t you dare hurt me during this, Naesala.”

“Is that an order?”

“Does it need to be?”

“Hm. In that case…”

“W-Where are you going, I never said _leave_ -!”

“Then don’t ask me to do impossible things.”

“…fine. But try to keep the pain to a minimum.”

“Of course.”  


* * *

  
“Get into bed, Naesala.”

“I didn’t take you for the sentimental type.”

“There’s nothing sentimental about it. You’re warm and the night is cold.”

“I’m glad to be so useful to you.”

“…hmmph. Even if I had any sentiments towards you - which I’m not saying I do - I wouldn’t voice them. Your snide commentary would erase them utterly.”

“That does sound like what I’d do. It’s good that you don’t have any sentiments towards me, because I might be forced to return them, and that would never end well.”


	48. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki and Naesala's child has to pick a class. Her parents aren't helping.

“Your daughter, Emperor.”

Naesala watched the nursemaid carry the infant into the room. “So Sanaki is…?”

“Empress Sanaki is fine,” the nurse assured him. “She just needs to rest a little while.”

His shoulders slumped in obvious relief. “And this is her - our daughter?”

“You could hold her if you wanted, Emperor.”

He did, very awkwardly and as if he never had expected to be holding a child. “…She’s kind of cute,” he admitted, sounding surprised by his own words.

“All fathers think so,” replied the nursemaid.  


* * *

  
“Eveline,” Sanaki said seriously.

The girl blinked. “Mother?”

“Sit down.” After Eveline did so, Sanaki continued, “I’ve been told you’re skipping your magic lessons.”

“I’m not any good at them.”

“I wasn’t either, at first. If you keep trying-”

“I’m not a mage, Mother. I don’t know what I am, but…” She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me. I’d hope you would become a mage, but if your calling is something else, that’s fine.” Sanaki paused. “Although, if you end up waving an axe around-”

“Mother!”

“I’m only joking, Eveline.”

“Honestly,” the daughter huffed, “you’re as bad as Father sometimes.”  


* * *

  
“Well,” Naesala began, watching his daughter feed her wyvern, “she’s not using a bow, so I can’t complain.”

“I hadn’t really considered this option…” Sanaki admitted. “She takes after you in more ways than I had thought.”

“My daughter is going to become a terror of the skies. I’m so proud.”

“Only you would call ‘terror’ a compliment.”

“You mean it isn’t one?”


	49. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki tells Sigrun and Tanith that she's expecting.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Naesala murmured. “It’s not too late to change your mind…”

Sanaki shook her head. “They’d find out soon, even if I didn’t tell them. I’d prefer that they heard it from me instead of the city gossips.”

“If you insist,” he replied. “Just… make sure that I’m out of lancing range when you tell them. I’d rather not become a shish kebab.”

She chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Turning to a nearby servant, she ordered, “Go fetch Sigrun and Tanith at once.”

As the servant bowed and disappeared into the hallway, Sanaki turned back to Naesala. “Were you planning to tell Nealuchi anytime soon?”

“He knows already. Not through any choice of my own, mind you.” Naesala sighed. “Besides him, Reyson and Leanne both know, and that means Tibarn is likely to know as well.”

“Unfortunately,” she muttered.

Tanith and Sigrun entered the room. They bowed to Sanaki - “Stop that, I’ve known you for how many years now?” - and gave Naesala identical annoyed looks.

He gasped in mock hurt. “Empress, your guards are being rude to me~!”

“Naesala, stop whining. Tanith, Sigrun,” the empress ordered tiredly, “Naesala is my personal guest-”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” he asked, smirking.

“-and should be treated with respect,” she concluded, glaring at Naesala. “I have something important to tell the both of you.” Sanaki took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

There was an awkward silence. Belatedly, Sigrun responded, “…congratulations?”

Sanaki chuckled. “Thank you, Sigrun. I knew you would be mature about this.”

“But who is the father?” Tanith interrupted.

The empress considered it for a moment. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes,” Tanith answered resolutely.

“That would be me.”

Three pairs of eyes immediately stared at Naesala. Sanaki nodded weakly.

“… _you!_ ”

“Tanith, control yourself!” Sanaki snapped.

“E-Empress?” Tanith asked uncertainly.

Sanaki sighed. “I’m only going to say this once: he did _not_ force me and he did _not_ seduce me. He did nothing to me that I did not want him to do.”

Sigrun paused. “But, won’t Naesala lose his…”

“We don’t know,” he answered simply. “Sanaki is part laguz herself, so I might not. But even if I do, I will regret nothing.”

“Of course you will, we already know of galdr that can heal you if it does happen - what worked for Lehran will doubtless work for you,” Sanaki pointed out, rolling her eyes. “I appreciate your willingness to lose your powers for all of five minutes, but…”

“Will you stay with her?” Sigrun interrupted.

“Yes.”

“And help raise your child?”

“Yes.”

“Would you marry her?”

“Isn’t that illegal?” he asked.

“Would you?” Sigrun pressed.

“…I would,” he reluctantly admitted.

“Then you have my approval.” She paused, before adding, “But you _are_ going to marry, aren’t you?”

Sanaki sighed. “Give us a few months to get it through the senate, and we’ll see.”


	50. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanaki's Valentine's Day is improved by Naesala.

Sanaki walks home with her head down today.

She passes by a small jewelry store and doesn’t bother to look up until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

It’s Naesala, as usual. “Bad day?” he asks lightly.

“No one gave me any cards at school,” she explains, sighing. “I gave my friends some, but they only gave them to their boyfriends. …Not that it matters to me.”

“Sanaki…” he murmurs. “Would you wait here a moment?” Without waiting for an answer, he ducks inside the shop and emerges with a jeweled ring. “It’s not much, but take it. …Free of charge,” he adds reluctantly.

“It’s beautiful,” Sanaki tells him as she slips it on her finger. “Are you… feeling all right, Naesala?”

“I can’t give someone a gift without being questioned?” At her incredulous stare, he sighs. “Some unlucky man paid for it and forgot it here, so it doesn’t really cost me anything.”

“Naesala!” she gasps. “How long ago was this?”

“Two minutes,” he replies, smirking. “I think I see him coming up the road - you’d better hurry off…”

Sanaki dashes the rest of the way home, wearing a sparkling ring and a grin a mile long.


End file.
